The Deal
by M.G.S.H
Summary: The world is on the brink of destruction and the source of this destruction is Mystic Falls. And even with the Mystic Falls gang and the Mikaelson family united they aren't strong enough. They need an army. Enter Clara, Caroline's estranged cousin. The girl is everything Caroline isn't, but she is everything they need to win. Slight-AU. Inappropriate language used.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline

We pulled up and I sighed. I opened the door and the sounds of ACDC greeted me. I waited for my companions to get out the car and Stefan looked at me.

"You sure about this, Caroline?" he asked.

"She can help. I know she can," I said.

"And what makes you sure about this love? I would hate for this to be a waste of my time," said Klaus coming around the car.

"My cousin is genius, but she's also an idiot. She fell in with a bad crowd and eventually she found that she was good at her new job. She soon took over and well the crowd she took over is a particular one," I said.

"Particular how? What use do they serve us?" asked Klaus.

"You'll see," I said. I walked towards the garage and heard the whine of a saw. I looked around and spotted my cousin under the hood a Ferrari. She looked up and caught my eye. She looked at my two companions and I watched as dozens of men appeared out of the shadows. She grabbed a rag and walked over to me. She wiped off her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need your help," I said. She looked at me and I shifted uncomfortably. She had a talent for making people squirm and she wasn't shy about using it. Not that I didn't deserve this. I wasn't exactly kind the last time we talked.

"I can see you two are close," said Klaus. She looked at me and he gave her a charming smile. She looked thoroughly unimpressed and just looked at him. She gave him a quick once over and then looked at me.

"I'm in trouble-my friends are in trouble-my mom is in trouble," I said trying to get her to care. It would be hard. I hadn't talked to her since I turned. I hadn't let her come visit my mom. I had cut her out of my life. I couldn't stomach what she did. I didn't understand how she could. She was brilliant. She graduated high school at eleven. She went to MIT and became a Fulbright scholar. She had a least a dozen patents, spoke fourteen languages, and to top it off she had beauty to match the brains. But she left it all behind. She quit a lucrative job and dropped off the radar. I didn't know what had happened for a long time. But now I do. And I need her and her skills now.

"Please," I said. The men edged closer to us and Klaus growled at them.

"Don't bother. They don't care who you are, Original. You can't scare them," she said.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Klaus glaring at her.

"I have a matrix of every supernatural creature alive. When you passed one of my security check points about five miles back a camera scanned your face and matched it with a name," she said.

"How is that possible?" asked Stefan. She looked at him and a wolfish grin spread over her face.

"I'm good at my job, Mr. Salvatore. And to answer your plea-no," she said. She turned away and I took a step towards her. The men growled at me and I took a step back.

"No one comes in the garage without my permission. I don't like visitors," she said.

"I'm family," I said.

"You tossed me out. You cut me off from my only remaining relations. You isolated me. You aren't family. You reek of judgment and condemnation. I don't need that-not from anyone," she said. She went back to the car she was working on and looked at me.

"You can go now," she said.

"I'm not leaving till you agree to help me," I said firmly.

"You always were a determined one. Fortunately I don't give a fuck so it all seems to work out. Enjoy your night," she said. And then she ignored us. I would speak and it was like I wasn't there. I don't know how someone could just totally zone out. But I guess when you have been alone for so long it is easy to retreat with only yourself for company. I tried everything I could think of to draw her out. I talked about my mom. I told her about my dad. I asked about her brother and her parents only to have a bodyguard inform me that they were murdered. I gulped and tried not to feel guilty. It was around the time I was turned and found out what she did for a living-around the time I cut her off.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. They died. That's what people do," she said. She looked at me and laughed.

"You always were a sentimental one. Human attachments can make you strong, Caroline. But they can also tie you down. They can make you weak. They distract you. Good riddance to my family. Including you," she said.

"If you don't help I'll actually die. My mother will die. Everyone in Mystic Falls will die," I cried.

"Then let them. The world population is increasing at rapid rates. A few thousand deaths will do it some good," she said. I stared at her and then suddenly screamed.

"What the hell is the matter with you! When did you become such a cold bitch! You would have helped me in the past. You would have been the first person by my side-never questioning me, only supporting me. But now, now well frankly you're just just you're just," I cried.

"Say it. I know what you want to say, so say it," she said walking towards me.

"You're just a cunt," I screamed. She smiled and started to chuckle. She stopped in front of me and I back away. The look in her eyes-I hadn't ever seen it before. It was cold. It was dead. It was the look a killer got. It was dangerous look.

"That feeling you're getting. Don't fight it. Just run-run for your life," she said. The men moved closer to us and Klaus snarled. I stared back at my cousin and slammed her across the face. Suddenly I was slammed against the wall and her hand was in my chest, gripping my heart. Her men circled us and kept Klaus and Stefan from reaching me.

"I'm good at my job, Caro. I'm the best there is. I told you I wouldn't help and I told you to run. You didn't. You should have. I'll give you one more chance to scamper off," she said. She removed her hand and tossed me towards Stefan. He grabbed me and I started to cry. How could anyone be that horrible? How could she do that to me? We were family. I sunk down and she just watched me.

"What the hell is going on?" cried a smooth British voice. Kol entered the garage and the men growled at him. He looked at them faintly amused and then at me. He glanced at my cousin and saw the blood.

"What the hell happened?" he cried.

"What are you doing here?" asked Klaus.

"The witch and doppelganger wouldn't leave me alone till I brought them here. Luckily they are asleep in the car and won't see this," said Kol. He watched my cousin and she just ignored him. She kept her eyes on me and turned away.

"Our business is concluded. Leave," she said.

"What the hell happened?" asked Kol.

"I said no and some people don't understand that no means no," she said. Kol looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly are you? One of these vampires mouthy human whore?" he asked.

"I'm in charge. I'm Clara Forbes," she said.

"A human in charge of the most notorious vampire gang in North America. How does that happen?" he asked.

"You knew about them?" asked Klaus.

"I was fascinated by them back before I was daggered. I looked for them everywhere, but they were ghosts-gone before I could get within five miles of them. They were known for being brutal and ruthless. Many witches I knew made it their personal mission to find and ruin them," said Kol.

"And they all failed. They're all dead," said Clara.

"And yet you are alive? The tiny little human girl," said Kol.

"I killed the right people," she said.

"I'm sure you've killed a lot of people. Those tattoos are gang tattoos aren't they? They symbolize your kills-at least the important ones. I recognize the teardrops at the corner of your eye but the other ones I don't know," he said.

"The teardrops are my first kills. I killed three vampires that day. And got myself in the good graces of the old boss. The barbwire coil is from the first nest of vampires I ever killed. Each barb is a vampire. The stars going up my right arm are all human kills. The suns on my shoulder blades are all werewolves. The flowers on my feet are all witches. And the dragon-well the dragon is special. It covers most of my stomach and some of my back. It's tail coils around my back and the head stops just below my collarbone where it shoots flames up my neck. It symbolizes the old boss-a nasty 800 year old vampire," she said.

"You're quite active for one so young," said Kol.

"I did what I needed to to protect my family," she said.

"And isn't Caroline family?" asked Kol.

"Once she was, but that was a long time ago," said Clara.

"So the family approach doesn't work for you? How about a deal then? A business deal," said Kol.

"What are you doing?" hissed Klaus.

"I'm being smart. You've always been above associating with people like this. And Caroline and Stefan don't have what it takes to make the sort of deal people like Clara accept. Deals I've been making my entire life," said Kol. He looked at Clara and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're a ferocious little girl and I admire that. I admire your skills and your conviction. But I understand that no matter how ruthless you are your position is always precarious. You're a human and in the end any vampire can kill you. So you need power. I have power. So in return for your help I'll join your gang and swear my undying loyalty to you," said Kol.

"Kol no," cried Caroline.

"What do you say?" asked Kol looking at Clara.

"I accept. You have our help in return for your eternal membership and servitude," said Clara. Kol held out his hand and they shook on it. Klaus just stared at Kol and Clara went to work. Within moments the men had their cars packed and were awaiting marching orders. Clara locked down the garage and as we exited she stopped next to me.

"You asked what happened to me-this is what happened to me. I made a deal just like Kol did to save my family. I joined the gang and my family abandoned me-their debt was paid off. After about three years in the gang the boss had my family murdered for the pain they caused me. I lost everything. Everything that made me who I was was taken from me and all because my family meant more to me than anything else," she said.

"Clara I didn't know," said Caroline.

"How could you? You cut me off. And even before that your life was so idyllic, so peaceful and innocent-how could you ever understand any of this? Kol is right-you don't have what it takes to understand this world. So don't try to. Don't try to rationalize this. And don't try to fix me-because I'm not broken and I don't want your help," she said. She walked past me and got into one of the cars with her men. They drove off and I got into the car with Stefan.

"Some family you got," said Klaus.

"She's just hurt. I didn't know how bad things were for her and I just left her on her own," I said.

"She almost ripped out your heart. I don't think she deserves nor wants your sympathy," said Klaus.

"We all go through dark times," said Stefan.

"I just can't believe Kol would do something like that," I said.

"Kol was always an irrational fool," said Klaus.

"It wasn't that foolish of him. She accepted and now we have an army," said Stefan.

"Under the control of the most volatile human I've ever met," said Klaus.

"Then maybe she and Kol are a good match. He isn't exactly stable or sane," said Stefan.

"Together they would doom us all to Hell," said Klaus.

"We'll get him out of it. I can help her. I can get her to release him," I said.

"I don't think you can. People like that aren't meant to be fixed, Caroline. They don't need to be fixed. She is a necessary evil in this world and it will always be that way. Kol knows that," said Klaus.

"So you're just going to let him go when this is all over?" I asked.

"I have to. He made a deal and unless I kill her the deal will stand. And even then I don't think it would help much. Did you see the way the vampires were back there? She isn't in a precarious position. Those vampires would gladly die for her. They would gladly avenge her death. And that means killing anyone related to this business-the business that would lead to her death. And we have enough problems without a vengeful ancient vampire gang coming after us," said Klaus.

"But you could take them," I said. Klaus looked at me and then the road.

"I could, but it won't help anything. It would be a waste of my time. I would gain nothing from it. Kol has made his decision and that is that. I'm sure he'll have fun murdering people with Clara," said Klaus. I shuddered at the thought and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I curled up against Stefan and he softly stroked in my hair. I didn't want things to be like this. I had hoped they wouldn't be. But I was wrong. She was a monster. I made helped make her into a monster. And now I've brought her into all our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short, I know. But I just wanted to put something out there. Keep this story moving along.

Kol

I got out of the car and looked around. My eyes fell onto Clara and I watched as she instructed her men. I leaned against the car and just watched her. She was an interesting girl. The question was would she remain interesting. I was stuck with her for eternity and I would hate to be bored the entire time. If I was bored things would get bad for her. But she was used to bad. I bet she enjoyed bad. I smirked at the thought and heard Klaus pull up. I moved towards her and suddenly a loud brunette was in my way.

"What were you thinking? Caroline told me about her-she is insane!' screamed Elena, obviously not caring if the insane girl heard her. Clara looked at us and I saw a smile in her eyes. She said something to the man closet to her and he started to laugh. She turned away and went back to her work.

"I did what I have to do. And I wouldn't have had to do it if you lot hadn't fucked the world over," I said. Elena shut up and I smiled at her. She flinched and I leaned down to get right in her face.

"I warned you of the consequences of releasing Silas and you didn't listen. Now not only is he on the loose, but so is my mother and her new two thousand year old witch friend. Do not think to lecture me on decision-making when the fault for this mess rests on your shoulders," I hissed. I pushed her aside and walked into the Salvatores home. I stormed into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Damon looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Rough day?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh mine was just peachy. It's yours you should worry about," I said. Damon opened his mouth and the others entered the room. Damon took in Caroline's blood stained shirt, Stefan's morose look, and Klaus smirk. He looked at me and growled.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"Me? Why I'm innocent," i said. Damon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"They brought a crazy person back to Mystic Falls," screamed Elena coming into the house with the witch in tow. I rolled my eyes and looked around for something to drink.

"Where have you been?" asked Damon.

"Nowhere," said Elena.

"She went with us. She and the witch made me take them," I said pouring myself a large glass of whisky. God knows I would need it to get through this conversation.

"Made you?" snapped Damon.

"Bunny did some witchy stuff," I said.

"It's Bonnie," snapped the witch.

"Same thing. Anyways we made a new friend," I said.

"We made an ally," said Klaus.

"And where is this ally?" asked Damon.

"Here," said Clara. Damon jumped and I smiled into my drink.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Clara Forbes, Caroline's psychotic cousin," said Clara with a laugh. Damon just stared at her.

"You brought Blondie 2.0 to fight two pissed witches and a crazed warlock? What the hell were you thinking?" screamed Damon.

"They were thinking that I have an army of vampires and you don't," said Clara. She walked through the living room and opened the windows. She gestured to Damon and he walked over. He looked out and then at Clara. Displeasure was written all over his face.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"My family," she said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"And what exactly are they doing?" he asked.

"Setting up security. Motion detectors, heat detectors, a few spells here and there-nothing to be concerned about," said Clara. Damon turned away from her and looked at us.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Damon.

"She is the best help you could get? Really? This is your brilliant idea. Get Caroline's cousin and her entourage to fight the bad guys. Are you mad?" he asked.

"Now Damon don't be rude," said Klaus.

"Shut up," said Damon. He paced for a minute and his eyes fell on Clara again. He shook his head and then turned to Caroline.

"What were you thinking," he screamed.

"We need help," said Caroline.

"Not from her. We already have enough crazies running around," cried Damon giving Klaus and I a pointed look. Klaus rolled his eyes and I kept drinking. Damon was going on one of his rants and god knows how long that will last. I would need to be a drunk as possible to not kill him. Though I might just kill him anyways.

"Damon we have her help so we might as well use it," said Stefan.

"No, she and her family go," said Damon.

"We need them. We can't do this alone," said Caroline.

"But we can find another way-someone else to help us. Someone who isn't her," said Elena.

"You aren't going to find anyone else," said Clara. Damon ignored her and kept talking. Clara turned away from the window and looked at us all.

"You aren't going to find anyone else," she said in a voice that rang with authority.

"Listen, but you aren't going to be here long so why don't you just sit quietly," said Damon with a sneer.

"How about you listen. You lot are known in the supernatural community for being fuck ups. You bring a lot of darkness and evil into this world. You cause a lot of trouble and leave a trail of bodies wherever you go. No one is going to sign their death certificate. No one is going to help you," she said.

"But you are," said Damon.

"I made a deal," said Clara.

"Elena," cried Damon.

"It wasn't her," said Bunny looking at me. I couldn't suppress a laugh and I took a sip of my drink to hide my amusement. Damon looked at me and folded his arms.

"What did you promise her?" he asked.

"Of relax your doppelganger is safe. I promised her my eternal services in return for her help," I said.

"You joined a gang. Oh god I'm never going to let you guys come up with the plans anymore," said Damon. He turned away and I rolled my eyes. Always so dramatic.

"Are you an idiot, Kol? No don't answer that. I already know the answer and it is yes. You are the biggest moron on this planet! Do you know the risk you've put us all in? She is a danger. She and her vampire army are going to screw us all over," he turned to him and her face twisted with anger.

"Watch your tongue. I will tolerate insults against myself, but do not insult my family. Today Kol became part of my family. Another word against him and I will rip out your heart," she said in a cold voice. She turned away from him and looked at us all. Her eyes caught mine and she nodded slightly. She walked out of the house and I smiled.

"I like her," I said. Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Stefan.

"They can't stay here," said Damon.

"They can stay at the mansion," I said. Klaus looked at me and someone cleared their throat. We all looked up and a tall muscular vampire looked at us all with stern disapproval.

"That won't be necessary. Clara has arranged a house for us to stay in here while we remain. She wanted me to tell you that we are leaving and if you need her Caroline knows how to reach her," he said. He turned away and vamped out of the house. I heard cars pull away and Damon shook his head.

"I can't believe you people. No offense Caroline, but some tiny human with anger problems and her vampire buddies aren't exactly what we need right now," said Damon.

"Well you lot are just like her. The selfish stupid Elena and her supernatural buddies," I said. Klaus grinned and they all glared at me.

"We can't do it alone," said Caroline.

"We don't even know where to start, Damon," said Stefan.

"You think this is a good idea?" asked Damon.

"No, but I think it is the best one we have," said Stefan. Damon sat down and Elena went over to him.

"It'll be okay," she whispered stroking his arm. I made a gagging sound and looked at Klaus who looked just as disgusted.

"I think we're done for today. We'll talk tomorrow," said Klaus. He stood up and I followed him out of the house. We both drove back home and found Rebekah waiting for us.

"Well?" she asked.

"We have an army," said Klaus.

"Oh you're going to love her," I said with a smile.

"Who?" asked Rebekah as we all entered the mansion

"Caroline's cousin," I said.

"There is more of them," she said in a flat voice. I smiled and Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"He joined a gang," said Klaus. Rebekah rolled her eyes and I shrugged.

"What does Caroline's cousin have to do with any of this?" asked Rebekah leading us into the kitchen. Elijah nodded to us from where he sat at the table and I got myself a blood bag.

"Caroline took us to her cousin who turns out to be the leader of an ancient vampire gang. Caroline wanted their help and she said no. She attacked Caroline and then Kol made a deal with her," said Klaus.

"I imagine you were quite upset to see Caroline like that," said Rebekah with a smirk. I laughed and Klaus glared at me.

"She is fine. I gave her my blood," said Klaus. Rebekah raised an eyebrow and then looked at me.

"How long as she been a vampire?" asked Rebekah.

"Oh this is the best part. She's a human," I said. Rebekah laughed and shook her head.

"No seriously," she said.

"I am being serious. She is this tiny, very pale, very tattooed little white haired girl who kills people and leads a vampire gang," I said.

"How odd," said Elijah who had set his paper aside to listen.

"She won't be a problem for us," said Klaus.

"And the others?" asked Rebekah.

"I think she likes them just as much as we do," said Klaus.

"She and Damon get along swimmingly," I said.

"Will she and her people be useful though?" asked Elijah looking at Klaus.

"She seems competent and they loyal. We can easily make good use of them. I don't think we have to worry about them being dead weight," said Klaus.

"We have enough of that with the Scooby Gang storming around Mystic Falls," muttered Rebekah.

"I don't see why we need them. They don't bring anything that we can't bring to the table," I said.

"For now they are on our side. And we need to keep it that way," said Elijah.

"Just till this nonsense is sorted out and then it's back to hunting season," said Klaus with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah

"This is a terrible plan," Caroline.

"It is the only one we have," said Damon.

"And it is terrible," cried Caroline.

"I agree with Caroline. But Damon has a point. As of now we don't know anything. We can't form a better plan without knowing more," said Klaus. Caroline folded her arms and glared at Klaus. She looked at Damon and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want her near people," she hissed nodding towards Clara.

"Then we'll send her with Elijah to patrol the woods," said Damon. I looked at him and then looked at Clara, who clearly heard everything they were saying. She looked at me and then at her men. She said something to them in a language I didn't know and they stood up. They left the house and she turned to us.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where are they going?" asked Damon.

"Useful places," she said. She pulled on her jacket and I noticed an odd bump in the jacket. She caught me looking and raised an eyebrow. I stood up and looked at Klaus.

"Do be careful," I said. Klaus rolled his eyes and I followed Clara out of the house. We walked towards the woods and I looked at her.

"Do not worry. I will look after you," I said. Clara gave me a look and shook her head.

"You're all the same," she said.

"Who?" I asked. We entered the woods and I noticed that she moved silently on her feet. She walked ahead of me and I waited patiently for her response.

"Vampires. You think your speed and strength make you superior to others but it doesn't. None of that means anything unless you have the will to do what is necessary. None of that matters unless you have a reason to fight because fighting merely to fight or fighting for a cause not your own is a death sentence. You won't fight to your fullest because you have nothing to lose. Vampires have nothing to lose and are therefore weak," she said.

"Such an odd opinion for the leader of a vampire gang to hold," I said.

"My boys are fighting for a reason and I know they have the will. The day your brother made that deal is the day he became family. He is at risk here and we will do everything in our power to protect him. We are fighting for him. I could care less about the rest of you," she said. We fell into silence and we merely kept walking. We were looking for signs of any magic or intruders. Any would be hard to find. Mother was not known for being sloppy and while I knew little of the other two I highly doubted they were the type to make themselves vulnerable. Clara on the other hand is. She is a little human going off to fight the monsters of the world. She is fragile and small. She shouldn't be here. Caroline and Klaus were mad to bring her into this. We kept walking and came out into a field. Everything was at peace for a moment and then I heard it. The familiar chuckle I thought I had left behind me. A sound that had haunted me since my childhood. I looked around and saw a shadow lurking nearby.

"How are you here?" I asked. My father stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"A fine night isn't it," he said. I just stared at him and he reached into his pocket. He looked at me and my eyes widened. He had the white oak stake. How could he have it. I looked at him and he chuckled.

"You were always the least vile of my children," he said. And then he lunged for me. I moved back and he followed me as I moved. His knee slammed into my stomach and I stumbled back. He jammed a nearby tree branch into my stomach and kicked out my kneecaps. I fell to the ground and he walked to me. He began punching me-never relenting or slowing his pace. He raised the stake and laughed. And then suddenly he was gone. I tried to get up but I heard a cracking noise. I fell back and pulled out the branch. I looked around and saw Clara standing in between Father and I.

"Move aside you pathetic little human," he hissed. Clara just looked at him and she reached up. She pulled out two wooden swords and then smiled at Mikael. Mikael moved to stab her and she easily deflected him. She pushed him back and Mikael growled. His blows came faster and harder, but it didn't matter. Clara deflected all of them. She moved to get a stab him and Mikael pushed her away. She flew across the field and Mikael looked towards me. He stomped over and then suddenly a pale blur came past me. Clara leapt onto Mikael and jammed her sword into his stomach. Mikael screamed and shoved Clara off. She fell back and quickly pushed herself up. She glanced at me and I felt my stomach heal. My kneecaps began to heel themselves and I looked at her. She watched Mikael and moved to hold her remaining sword with both hands. Mikael roared and charged her head on. He ripped her sword away and gripped her by the neck. He threw her aside and looked at me. He moved towards me and raised the stake again.

"Goodbye, son," he said. I felt my kneecap's heal, but it was too late. I watched Mikael's face and watched it turn from joy to horror. I looked away to see Clara standing in between us with the white oak stake partially imbedded into her stomach. She glared up at Mikael and suddenly jammed one of her swords through his heart. He gasped and his skin started to turn grey. He fell to the ground and she just glared at him. I pushed myself up and stared at his greying body. Clara removed the sword and then ripped out the white oak stake. She handed it to me and walked off. I looked back at my father's body and saw that it was gone. I just looked at the spot and heard voices coming towards us. Klaus, Damon, Caroline, Kol, and a vampire I didn't recognize came running towards me. They looked at my rumpled clothing and I just looked at the stake in my hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Klaus.

"Our father," I said. I looked over at him and heard hushed arguing. I looked around and saw the vampire kneeling before Clara.

"Let me see," he said.

"It is just a scratch," she said.

"Then remove your shirt and let me see," he hissed. She narrowed her eyes and he raised an eyebrow. She sighed and pulled off her shirt. The vampire hissed and a slew of Scottish curse words followed.

"Clara what the hell," he said ciricling around her to survey the damage. It was bad. The skin on her back had been removed, probably from Mikael pushing her across the field. Dozens of cuts and bruises decorated her arms. Her hands were covered in blood. But the worst was the stab wound. I didn't think it went in deep, but it had. I should have noticed. I should have protected her. But I didn't. I couldn't. Mikael had made me weak and I had failed her. This was my fault. Clara covered the wound and looked at the vampire.

"I can be wounded by anything, so don't give me that look. There was no way that I was going to let Elijah die. If I had let Mikael stab him tonight it would have been it for him. He wouldn't have come back like Originals normally do. So I did what was necessary," she said. The vampire just looked at her and suddenly the vampire whirled around.

"You were supposed to protect her! You're an Original, isn't that supposed to mean something? You should have been able to look after her. She shouldn't have had to take the beating for you. You should have dealt with this," he screamed. I opened my mouth and he just kept yelling.

"Do you know how easy it is for a human to die? Maybe you've forgotten after a thousand years of being dead, but I haven't. And like hell I'm going to let you lot endanger her because you forget that we're not all Originals! What the fuck is wrong with you? Where the hell was your head? You could have got her killed. She was going to die for you. And we all know that if anyone should have died it's you!" he screamed his Scottish brogue making his words nearly indistinguishable.

"That is enough," said Clara. The vampire looked at her and she just glared it down.

"That sort of talk is for children. You are not child," she said. She turned away and walked back towards the woods. The vampire cast me one last dirty look and he turned to follow Clara. I saw a line of vampires waiting on the edge of the woods and I saw the looks of concern on their faces. But Clara didn't show any sign of injury or pain. She walked with her head held high and her shoulders back. She didn't cry or wince. She didn't look back. I watched her leave and then looked at Klaus.

"We need to move," I said. He nodded and we speed off. As we ran through the woods I found that Clara and her vampires had disappeared. We ran back to the mansion and found an anxious group waiting on us. Their eyes immediately went to the stake and then to me.

"Mikael is back," hissed Klaus the yellow flashing in his eyes. Elena paled and sat down. Stefan closed his eyes and I felt the tension in the room rise. I put the stake into my jacket pocket and looked around.

"Where is he now?"' asked Stefan.

"Gone. Clara stabbed him in the heart, but the death was temporary and he disappeared," said Elijah.

"She stabbed him? A little human stabbed Father?" asked Kol. I nodded and he laughed. I looked at Klaus and he looked back at me. I knew what we would discuss later. It had been our nature whenever he appeared. We ran. We hid. We avoided him at all costs. But I wasn't so sure we could do that now. There was too much going on. We simply couldn't up and leave. I looked around and frowned.

"Where are Rebekah and Bonnie?" I asked.

"Working on a spell to try to locate Esther," said Stefan. I nodded and looked at Klaus.

"We should go home," I said. Klaus nodded and Kol just sighed. We left quickly.

I didn't sleep much. I couldn't. My failures were too apparent to me. And an innocent had suffered the consequences of my failures. I got dressed early and left the house before anyone was up. I drove to the address that Kol had been given by Clara and stopped. I got out and knocked on the door. It swung open and a sudden barge of noises hit me. A tall red haired vampire smiled at me and waved me in. I took in the chaos around me and looked at the vampire.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No, but thank you for asking," I said. He nodded and looked at his watch.

"She'll be in the study right now. It is up the stairs, to the left, and then it is the first door," he said. I nodded and he wandered off. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled voice say come in and I opened the door. Clara looked up at me from an oversized leather chair and smiled.

"Take a seat," she said. I sat down and she put her book aside. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I came here to apologize. Yesterday I should have protected you from my father. I was shocked at his appearance and I let that shock paralyze me. And you paid the price," I said.

"Elijah do not be daft. I am bruised and broken because I made a choice. I chose to stand beside you-to make good on my promise to help and to save a person I think is worthy of life. I made the choice to fight Mikael. You have nothing to apologize for," she said. I opened my mouth and she frowned at me. I closed my mouth and she got up. She walked over to a desk and picked up a chess set. She walked back and put it between us.

"Let's play a game," she said. I nodded and she looked at the board. She made her move and then looked at me.

"I have two cracked ribs, several layers of skin on my back were scraped off, my hands were burned, and my stomach was punctured. But we have a sterile hospital room in the basement where I was put back together. I will live, Elijah. You don't need to feel guilty," she said. I made my move and she quickly made hers.

"I am older and stronger than you. I should have looked after you," I said moving another piece. She moved another and removed one of my pieces from the board.

"One of my vampires met a girl here in town. She's coming over today. It's why the boys are so riled up. They haven't gotten the chance to date much or have many friends. Our lifestyle normally doesn't permit it. It is a sad, but undeniable truth. When I took control it became my responsibility to look after those boys and I vowed that I would do everything I could to give them a chance to live the life they've never been able to have. I am their leader-that is my job. You aren't my leader and it is not your job," she said. The game continued on.

"Then what am I and what is my job?" I asked making my next move.

"You are my ally and it is your job to be my friend," she said. And with that she made her move and smiled at me.

"Checkmate," she said.

"Where did you learn to play?" I asked.

"I've always played. My father taught me. He noticed I was a bit different and that things that other kids struggled with I did easily and without thought. He thought chess would challenge me," she said.

"And does it?" I asked.

"No. I find that most things don't. I haven't ever been like other children. I know Caroline talked about me some, though she doesn't know all the facts. I finished high school at age ten. I graduated MIT when I was 12 with not only a bachelors but a Masters. I then got my PhD from Cambridge. My interests were primarily in academics, but I did have other interests. And when doing physics is as easy for you as breathing you end up having time to indulge those interests," she said.

"What did you study?" he asked.

"I was a double major in Biology and Nuclear Science and Engineering. I got two masters degrees. The first was in Genetics and Virology. I went on to get my PhD in Genetics and Pathology. I didn't want to do much else besides study and work. I got a job after I finished my masters with a London based research company studying the effects of nuclear radiation on human genetics," she said.

"But you left it," I said.

"My dad got in bad with the vampire gang and couldn't pay off his debts. So I offered an exchange. I would come and work off my father's debt in return for the boss letting him live. The deal was accepted and I left my job. That was five years ago though. I'm not the same person," she said with a frown.

"I've found that people do not change as much as we think with the passage of time. Perhaps you have just realized who you have always been," I said. Clara looked at me and smiled.

"You're alright for a vampire," she said. I looked at her and saw that she wore a teasing expression. I couldn't help but smile a little. She was so young and despite all she had done she seemed innocent. The horrors she faced just rolled off her and she moved on without even a second thought. She was lucky in that respect. I hoped she would keep that quality as she grew up. The world is a dark enough place as it is. We don't need to lose people like Clara. I didn't want to lose people like her. People like her were want made my thousand years bearable.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline

I got out of the car and sighed. I saw the line of back Range Rovers and frowned. She was here. She and her vampire gang. I made a sound of disgust and slammed the door of my car shut. I walked up to the Mikaelsons mansion and knocked. Rebekah answered the door and gave me a look.

"Oh good you're here," she said. She waved me in and then quickly closed the door. She walked off and I followed her. I entered the study and looked around. I saw Stefan and walked over to him. He nodded at me and I looked around. I saw Clara sitting at the back of the room and I frowned. I looked down and saw that she was bleeding. I looked up at her and Clara gave me a stern look. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Last time I'll ever try to help her. She can just bleed out for all I care. Elijah walked into the room and smiled at everyone. His eyes fell on Clara and he frowned. He left the room quickly and came back with a first aid kit. He walked over to her and she glared at him. He glared at her and she sighed. She stood up and pulled her shirt off. Elijah removed her bandages and I nearly barfed. There was a hole in her stomach. Oh my god. Oh my god. I looked away and saw Stefan's death grip on his chair.

"You alright?" I asked.

"It's the blood," he whispered. I nodded and turned to see Elijah begin to stitch her wound closed. Clara stood with a bored expression on her face and her vampires didn't make any move to do anything. One hovered close to her and watched Elijah's progress. Elijah backed away and reached into the first aid kit. Klaus walked into the room and looked at the scene with amusement.

"Done playing doctor yet?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind playing doctor," said Kol looking at the shirtless Clara who rolled her eyes. Elijah bandaged her stomach and stepped away. He looked at her and she smiled. She nodded at him and the vampire closest to her handed her a clean shirt. Elijah turned away and looked at Klaus.

"I'm sure you'll all aware of where Ms. Forbes received her wounds. Our father, Mikael, has returned from the dead. Fortunately he doesn't have the white oak stake, but he is doubtlessly working with Esther," said Elijah.

"The question is why did she bring him back. She doesn't need him," said Rebekah.

"Perhaps her new friend isn't as cooperative as mother would like," said Kol.

"I doubt it. Qetsiyah has been hell bent on killing Silas for two thousand years. She wouldn't risk it by pissing off Esther," said Bonnie.

"Bunny I don't think it is that simple. Our mother is a very complicated woman and she will see what she wants to see. If she thinks Qetsiyah isn't pulling her own weight she'll take things into her own hands," said Kol.

"It is Bonnie. And I'm well aware of what a psycho your mother is. What you don't seem to get is that Esther isn't the main problem. She's been trying to kill you for years. And so has Mikael. But Qetsiyah and Silas are foes you've never faced. And they are twice as powerful as Esther could ever hope to be," said Bonnie.

"Don't underestimate our parents," said Rebekah.

"I'm not. I'm just recognizing the most pressing problem," said Bonnie.

"Seeing as we don't know where any of them are I would say that is the most pressing problem," said Damon.

"We can find them," said Clara.

"Listen you were useful the other night, but I highly doubt you could find them-any of them," said Damon. Clara looked at the vampire nearest her and he smiled. He said something in a language I didn't know and she looked back at Damon.

"My boys are quite insulted at what you're insinuating, Damon. And they don't take well to insult. I advise you to let me handle this matter. We'll find them and we'll do more efficiently than you ever could," she said.

"Do you really think you can find them?" asked Elijah.

"I know we can. My boys are better trackers than werewolves ever could be. No one has ever been able to shake us or escape us. We can find them all I promise you," she said. Elijah looked at Klaus and Klaus looked at Clara. Clara gave Klaus a steely look and kept her head held high. Klaus looked at Stefan who shrugged and then at Clara.

"Very well," he said. Clara nodded and she turned away from us. She spoke quickly in a foreign language and her boys left in groups of two. The last vampire stayed with her and she turned back to Klaus. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. She tossed it to Klaus and gave him a smile.

"I'll give you a call when I find them," she said. She turned away and they stomped out of the house. The room was silent after they left and Klaus looked at Kol.

"Go with her," he said.

"What?" cried Kol.

"Go with her," he said. Kol sighed and got up. He walked out of the house and Damon sighed.

"Again another really bad idea you guys are letting happen," he said.

"She is a human and she was able to hold her own against Mikael. She saved Elijah's life and she has done nothing but try to be helpful since coming here. I don't know what you have against her but you best drop it because she is going to be sticking around," said Rebekah. Damon sneered at her and I looked at Rebekah.

"You best be careful though. One day she'll just go crazy and start ripping out hearts," I muttered.

"See Blondie agrees that that was a bad idea," said Damon.

"Oh I think that was one of the better decisions we've made lately. She does a good job. I just also happen to think that she is a nutjob," I said.

"So you think letting a nutjob loose on the town is a good decision? What is wrong with all of you?" asked Damon.

"Damon you're ramblings have become increasing vexing as of late. Do sit down and shut up. Ms. Forbes will do the job to the best of her abilities and Kol will be there to make sure everything is fine. Now shut up," said Elijah. We all stared at him and he just looked at us. He got up and poured himself a drink.

"I think Elijah speaks for all of us, Damon. Shut up for once," said Rebekah.

"Oh fuck off, Barbie," said Damon. But Damon still sat down and was silent. He stared at the floor and I looked at Stefan who seemed worried.

"Where is Elena?" I asked.

"With Jeremy and Alaric. She's fine," said Stefan.

"Are you fine?" I asked.

"What are we going to do once we find them?" he asked.

"Kill them. Kill them all," said Damon.

"But how? They aren't exactly weak or incapable. Silas is a true immortal. Esther has proven time and time again that she isn't easy to defeat. Mikael is a skilled warrior and the only way he will stay dead is if kill Esther. And Qetsiyah, she is a two thousand year old witch hell bent on revenge," said Stefan.

"And we'll kill them all," said Damon.

"We have the white oak stake-that can take down Mikael," said Bonnie.

"And then we have one immortal and two witches on our hands," said Damon.

"The only way to kill Silas is to give him the cure-which you're Elena shoved down Katerina's throat," said Klaus.

"Then we find Katerina and give her to Silas for him to drain," said Elijah. Klaus looked at him and smirked.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your precious Katerina?" he asked.

"She is not mine nor is it any sacrifice. Silas has expressed his willingness to die so why don't we let him?" asked Elijah.

"Do you know how hard it is to find Katherine? She isn't going to make it easy," said Damon.

"We've been tracking her for five hundred years. We can find her," said Klaus.

"Ugh please tell me she isn't going to stay here," said Rebekah.

"She shouldn't be alive long enough. We don't want to give her the chance to escape. Once we find her we'll give her directly to Silas," said Elijah.

"So that is two down. What about the witches?" I asked.

"Qetsiyah is going to be angry that we let Silas die," said Bonnie.

"Then maybe we use that to our advantage. Anger can blind people. It can make them do stupid, rash things-Klaus and Damon know all about that," I said,

"And then what? We just rip out her heart?' asked Damon.

"Why not? She might be a witch, but she is just human in the end. And once she is dead we can focus on Esther who is no doubt going to be the hardest to die. She is going to make it hard for us," said Klaus. He looked at Elijah and then Rebekah who seemed to understand what he meant. A sad look spread over their faces and Rebekah shook her head.

"I won't kill him," said Rebekah.

"We might not have a choice," said Elijah.

"Who?' I asked.

"Our brother Finn," said Klaus.

"He is dead," said Damon.

"I doubt that he is dead. If she brought Mikael back she would surely bring Finn back. She knew we will kill Mikael without hesitation, but Finn is our brother. And despite his whining and simpering he is family," said Klaus.

"How kind of you," I said.

"I am a sensitive soul at heart, love," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at Stefan.

"I think we're done here for now," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara

My alarm went off and I groaned. I rolled over and then smiled as music started to play. I got out of bed and started to dance. I grabbed my hairbrush and began to pretend to sing along. I turned around and smiled. I grabbed Henry's hand and forced him to dance with me. He shook his head and I gave him a look.

"Oh come now Henry. Have a little fun," I said with a smile.

"Put on a pair of pants, Clara. Kol is awake," he said.

"You just had to suck the fun of the morning didn't you? Did you at least bring me some coffee?" I asked. He handed me a mug and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and turned to leave. He paused and looked over at me.

"By the way nice dance moves," he said with a smirk.

"Go back to Edinburg asshole," I shouted hurling a pillow at him. He easily dodged it and walked off laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked around for a pair of bottoms. I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and walked downstairs. I walked into the living room and looked at Kol was sat on the couch. He looked at me and then quickly around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Our home," I said. Henry walked in and handed him a glass of blood.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"We had sex," I said. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me. I smiled and Henry started to laugh.

"We found Silas last night and he tried to get into our heads. He managed to get into yours and after you got a little mouthy you and him had a tussle. You got stacked and we brought you back here. You awoke several hours ago but weren't exactly coherent. I feed you my blood and you want to sleep," I said.

"Did you tell Klaus where Silas was?" asked Kol.

"We texted him the location last night," I said. Kol nodded and looked at Henry.

"You're the vampire always hovering around Clara," he said.

"Henry is my name," he said.

"He is my best friend," I said.

"We all thought you two screwed," said Kol.

"Henry has very particular tastes. He particularly likes," I started but soon Henry's hand covered my mouth. I licked his hand and he pulled it away. He gave me a look of disgust and I looked at Kol who seemed puzzled by our interaction.

"You feeling aright?" I asked. Kol opened his mouth but was interrupted by Edmund who looked furious.

"Tell Marco he can't borrow my car to go visit this little strumpet," cried Edmund.

"Don't call her a strumpet," cried Marco storming in after him.

"Well she must be a strumpet to be with you. Only strumpets have such low standards," screamed Edmund.

"Boys settle down. We have a guest in the house and you two are behaving ridiculously. Marco what happened to your car?" I asked.

"I loaned it out to Hanna," he said.

"Then why don't you call Hanna and have her pick you up? That way you can see her and get your car back. And Edmund doesn't have to give you his. Now Edmund you shouldn't call people strumpets. It is very rude and incredibly hurtful. Marco is your brother and you should be happy he found someone," I said. I gave each of them a stern look and they left grumbling. I looked back at Kol and smiled.

"Sorry. They are hundreds of years old, but they've never really grown up," I said.

"They aren't ever like this around us," said Kol.

"We're well aware of how we are perceived by your comrades. Bothering to correct that perception would take time away from actually doing our job," I said.

"Plus it is sometimes easier to get what you want and do what you want when people fear you. Like Caroline fears Clara," said Henry.

"She almost ripped out her heart. I would say that is grounds for fear," said Kol.

"Oh please I would have never actually killed her. Caroline might be an annoying, judgmental, hypocritical bitch, but she is family. And I'm not going to kill my family-though I will not hesitate to give them a good kick in the ass when they need it," I said.

"You might want to try telling her that. She isn't exactly your biggest fan," said Kol. He downed the last of the blood and I shrugged.

"Caroline has more problems with me than her belief that I would murder her," I said.

"Yes, your job," he said.

"I've never considered it a job. This is just my life and soon it will be yours too," I said.

"And what exactly does that entail? Am I going to become one of your whipping boys like him?" asked Kol looking at Henry.

"Henry is not a whipping boy and you won't be either. For the most part your life wont' be hindered. You'll move in with us and if we have a job to do you'll come with us. Otherwise you don't have to stick around. You can have your own friends, your own pastimes, and your own separate life," I said.

"Splendid so it's basically like joining a frat. I live in the house and do frat events," said Kol.

"Yes. You'll be free to visit your family if you like," I said.

"You give the boys vacation days. How generous," said Kol with a smirk.

"No, I meant you as in you specifically will be free to visit your family. Most of the boys here don't have family. It used to be that only orphans were recruited. They were collected as humans and when they were old enough turned. They don't know any other life than this. They're family is the people in this house," I said. I stood up and Kol looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To put this dirty cup away and get a bite to eat. You're welcome to join or to leave," I said. I turned away and made my way into the kitchen at the back of the house. James looked up from the stove and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and looked at what he was fixing. I heard someone enter the kitchen and smiled at Kol.

"You're in luck. Today is waffle day," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"James makes a bunch of different waffles. Regular waffles, blueberry waffles, chocolate chip waffles, chocolate waffles-all kind of waffles. We got chopped up fruit, butter, and whipped crème you can put on them. We have peanut butter and more chocolate chips too if that is your kind of waffle," I said. Kol just shook his head and I put up the dirty glasses. I dumped out my now cold coffee and put my mug in the dishwasher. I walked over the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. I poured myself a glass and felt Kol watching me. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay," I said.

"What is?" he asked.

"The surprise and shock. You expected some sort of grimy militaristic home where no one smiles or laughs," I said.

"You aren't exactly warm and fuzzy in public," said Kol. I shrugged and James finished the last of the waffles. He walked out of the kitchen and we followed him. We entered a large dining room and I took my seat at the head of the table. Vampires started to trickle in and the noise level in the room quickly escalated. I looked at Kol and smiled.

"Tomorrow is game night. You should come join us. It would be a good chance for you to get to know the boys," I said.

"Game night? I don't do game night," said Kol.

"Suit yourself," I said. I heard a car pull up and looked at Marco. I nodded towards the door and he got up. He walked over to the door and I heard girlish laughter. A moment later a beautiful blonde girl appeared with Marco in the room and I smiled at her.

"Is Hanna going to be joining us?" I asked.

"No, we're going out. I just need to borrow the um," said Marco looking around. I smiled and got up. I walked over to a small chest and unlocked it. Marco walked over and I looked at him.

"Do invite her to game night," I said as I handed Marco a stack of cash. I locked the chest back up and they departed. I sat back down and Kol eyed the chest.

"Don't bother. It is rigged with vampire proof explosives. If you pick it up you die," I said.

"Unless you have a white oak bomb under there nothing will happen to me," said Kol. I gave him a look and he shook his head.

"Impossible. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"My predecessors knew an awful lot about you and your family. I've got quite a bit of white oak," I said.

"Don't say that so loud. You don't know who is listening," hissed Kol.

"No one expect the people in this room. We have sage burning in every room," I said.

"How do you know one of them isn't a traitor?" he asked. The whole room got quiet and everyone fixed their eyes on Kol.

"I know you don't really know us so I'll forgive that statement. But I trust you not to make one like it again or you will lose your head," I said.

"We've all had hundreds of years to turn on the gang-and we haven't. This is our family and we look after our family," said Henry. I looked at Kol and smiled at him.

"Relax, you aren't going to die. I would never use the white oak on you or your family. Most of it was in fact meant for Mikael," I said.

"You lot knew Mikael?" asked Kol.

"He hunted us for a while but it didn't turn out every well for him. He barely escaped with his life and soon after the witches put him in that tomb," said Henry.

"But you still amassed white oak," said Kol.

"If Mikael is anything, besides absolutely nuts, it is persistent. We were being cautious," said Henry.

"The white oak isn't even here," I said.

"Why are you telling me this? You don't know me," said Kol.

"You are one of us now and that entitles you to certain things. You'll get used to it eventually, Kol. I promise," I said. We resumed eating and Kol seemed uncomfortable for a few moments. But eventually he relaxed and chatted easily. I looked at Henry and smiled. We finished eating soon and I dismissed the boys. We didn't have to be at the Mikaelsons till after school was done so they had a free day. Henry and I picked up the dirty dishes and walked back into the kitchen. I set them on the counter and turned the sink on. Kol sat down at the counter and I looked over at him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"This has simply been an odd morning. I never knew that families were actually like this," said Kol. Henry and I began washing the dishes and I frowned.

"We lead a hard life. And I don't want the boys to lose themselves in the killing and warring. I want them to get a chance to be happy and experience all that life has to offer. I couldn't imagine our home life being anything besides this," I said.

"Who knew you were such a softie," teased Kol.

"Henry is the real softie. Did you know he cries during-" I started but Henry shoved a sponge in my mouth.

"Woman you are trying to reveal all my secrets," he said. I spat the sponge out and laughed.

"I love to tease, Henry. He is so sensitive," I said. Henry glared at me and I smiled.

"I am not sensitive," he said.

"You are to sensitive or else you wouldn't be so upset that I called you sensitive," I said.

"You are a pain in my ass," said Henry.

"Nonsense I am the light of your life," I said.

"Are you sure you two don't screw?" asked Kol. Henry and I laughed and I shook my head.

"We're sure. I don't get the chance to sleep with many men. The boys eat most of them alive-sometimes quite literally," I said.

"You let them eat your dates," he said.

"I used to get upset about it, but frankly if you can fend off a vampire you really wouldn't fit in here. So now I use it as a test of sorts," I said.

"We typically don't bring girls home either. Clara is incredibly judgmental of them. Marco is lucky she likes Hanna or else that girl would have been dead meat," said Henry.

"Lies, all it lies," I said to Kol.

"She is crazy. Don't let her tell you otherwise. You best get your oat sowed now Kol because she will terrorize the women you like and drive them away," said Henry.

"I do not terrorize them. Asking them some simple questions isn't terrorizing someone. I just need to make sure they are good enough for my boys," I said. I hit Henry with a sponge and shook my head.

"Is it like this all the time?" asked Kol.

"24/7," said Henry.

"Welcome to the rest of your life," I said. Kol just looked at us and then smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Kol

We walked into the Mikaelson's and I kept an eye on Clara. It had been a strange day. They were a strange bunch. In public they were bloodthirsty thugs, but at home they were all just kids. Except Clara, but she was clearly in charge no matter how the boys acted. We entered the study and Klaus whirled around.

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

"With me. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Clara. She stared down Klaus and I saw Rebekah smirk. Klaus snarled and turned away. Elijah gave Clara a look and she rolled her eyes. She walked over to the window and sat up on the sill. Her boys surrounded her and I debated where to sit. After spending the day with them I could see the next several centuries passing by quickly, but I was still a Mikaelson. I sat down next to Rebekah and Klaus took several deep breaths.

"Before the idiots arrive can you explain what happened last night?" asked Klaus. I looked at Clara and she in turn looked at Klaus.

"I set the men out in groups of two to do recon on a number of sites that were assigned prior to arriving at the meeting yesterday. Each site was somewhere our enemies could be encamped," said Clara.

"How did you determine these sites?" he asked.

"I created an algorithm to locate the most viable sites in Mystic Falls," she said.

"And you found them," he said.

"Silas is in the caves. Qetsiyah and Esther are in a remote cabin on the outskirts of town. And Mikael hangs around the cabin, but most of the time he is on the prowl," she said.

"So what aren't you telling us," he said.

"Kol, Henry, and I had a confrontation with Silas. Silas was able to get into Kol's head and began taunting him. Kol got angry and lashed out. He and Silas engaged in a brief tussle and Silas staked Kol. We took him back to our house and gave him some blood to heal," said Clara.

"That would have taken a matter of minutes. What else did you do?" asked Klaus. I heard the paranoia in his voice and rolled my eyes. Good god there was no end to Klaus' suspicions.

"He wanted to sleep. I let him sleep. He woke up this morning, we had breakfast, and he helped me on a restoration project of mine," she said.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Klaus.

"She is restoring a black '67 Impala. It'll look quite nice when she is done," I said.

"What do you know about cars? You've been in a box for the last century," said Klaus.

"And I'm sure you won brother of the year for that decision," I said.

"I restore cars as a hobby. Kol was leading me a hand. Don't act like such a jackass," said Clara.

"So sorry to offend you. I just couldn't help but wondering if you hadn't murdered my brother and skipped town," said Klaus. Clara's eyes flew open and she jumped out of her seat. She stormed over to Klaus and shoved him against the fireplace.

"You arrogant son of bitch. Don't you dare pretend for a second that you were worried about Kol. We all know you are only concerned for yourself. You are weak, pathetic, and desperate. I find you disgusting. I pity you and I pity anyone who has the misfortune of following you. You will lead them to their deaths. But what does that matter so long as you get what you want?" she hissed. She looked at him and her hand whipped out. She slapped Klaus across the face and gave him a stern look.

"Learn to keep your tongue in check. Or I will cut it out next time," she said. She turned way and looked around the room-daring everyone to say something. She cast a look back at a raging Klaus and sneered at him.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Caroline.

"I think Clara might kick Klaus' ass," said Rebekah.

"Klaus, you can't hit her. She is human," cried Caroline.

"Oh shut up Caroline. You don't get to be concerned for my wellbeing anymore," said Clara.

"See I told you bring GI Jane here was a bad idea," said Damon walking past Caroline.

"Seeing as we're the ones who found your little friends I would say it is the best damn idea you've ever had," said Clara.

"And what are you going to do now? You don't have the ability to kill them," said Damon. Clara looked at Henry and then me. Damon caught the look and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"We can't have you screwing this up," said Damon.

"If anyone is going to screw it up we all know it is going to be you. This business is none of your concern," said Clara.

"I think it is if it could jeopardize this mission," he said.

"No, it really isn't. If you know what is best you will drop this subject," said Clara. Elijah and Klaus exchanged a look and I sighed. I would be hearing more about this later. They would want to know what we were thinking about. But I couldn't tell them that Clara had white oak stashed all across the country. Klaus would go insane. The entire town would be die. He would spend the next five hundred years hunting down every last piece just like he hunted down Katerina. He would become consumed by it and we would all be forced to suffer another thousand years of uber paranoid manic Klaus. Something I would rather not experience again.

"Can we get to the part where we actually deal with the problem at hand?" asked Bunny.

"Yes, Bunny. Splendid idea," I said.

"For the last time it is Bonnie," she cried.

"Bunny I don't know who this Bonnie is, but she isn't the problem. We aren't here to discuss your petty high school drama," I said. Bonnie rolled her eyes and I looked at Klaus.

"You want to clue them in?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to lead them to their deaths," hissed Klaus.

"Niklaus you are a thousand years old-act like it. Clara, we have formulated a plan that will systematically deal with each threat. We will take care of Mikael first and then Silas. Then we deal with Qetsiyah and lastly our mother," said Elijah.

"How?" she asked.

"Mikael we can stab with the white oak stake. Silas wants to be mortal so we are going to feed him that horrible doppelganger Katerina. Since he will then be mortal we can kill him. After Qetsiyah will be in a rage and we're going to use that to goad her into a conflict. There we will overwhelm her with our numbers and kill her. As for our mother, she can die just like anyone else. But the problem is what she does while we are dealing with these other threats," said Rebekah.

"We think she'll bring Finn into it," I said.

"And you don't want to hurt him," she said.

"He is our brother. Of course we don't," said Elijah.

"Then take him out of the equation. Klaus you have those daggers handy don't you? Stab Finn with one and hid him away somewhere safe. Once Esther is gone then you can deal with him," said Damon.

"From what I understand daggering isn't a pleasant process. This isn't anyway to win back your brother," said Clara.

"We don't want to win him back. We want him to get out of the way," said Klaus.

"Of course you want to win him back. If I know anything about the Mikaelsons in the short time I have know you it is that you are strongest when you are united. With Finn at your side you will be able to handle anything Esther throws your way," said Clara.

"It isn't that simple. Finn doesn't want to live. He doesn't like being a vampire. He wants to die and he wouldn't mind if we died along with him," said Klaus.

"So make him feel human. Make him remember that this is his family and that you love him," she said.

"What do you know about family?" asked Damon.

"Family is more than just blood, Damon. And seeing as you and your brother have been fighting over a little bitchy whore for over a hundred years I don't think you can really talk about family," she said.

"Finn won't leave our mother," said Elijah.

"None of you have tried, have you? You haven't ever tried to understand or reach out to him? No wonder he loves Esther. She pays attention to him! You lot have had a thousand years to get your shit together, what the fuck have you been doing?" asked Clara.

"Life isn't so simple," snapped Klaus.

"Life is incredibly simple. Family is simple. But this is it. Your options are to dagger him, talk to him, or kill him. He is your family-the choice is yours. But don't be surprised if a violent tactic backfires," she said.

"Said the leader of a gang of murders," said Damon.

"We do other forms of crime too if you care to know about those," said Clara with a smile.

"I don't," said Damon.

"Damon, stop," said Stefan.

"Yes, Damon stop," taunted Clara. Damon glared at her and Clara smiled.

"The point it. You can't do this with blood and fire alone," said Clara.

"And we're saying you don't know Finn," said Elijah.

"That's right. She doesn't know me," said a deep voice. Every head in the room whipped around and I just stared

"Finn," gasped Rebekah. The room was silent and Clara walked over to Finn. She held out her hand and gave him a radiate smile.

"Clara Forbes," she said. He just looked at her hand and she laughed.

"You shake it," she said He reached for it tentatively and looked at her.

"Finn Mikaelson," he said.

"A real pleasure to meet you. I can imagine your ears are burning right now," she said.

"I assure you they are quite fine at the moment," said Finn giving her a look.

"It is a saying. When someone is talking about you someone will say your ears must be burning," said Clara.

"How are you here?" asked Elijah.

"What do you think?" asked Finn.

"If she brought you back why are you here?" asked Klaus.

"Why to see my siblings," said Finn with a smile. Except Finn didn't smile. He never had and he never would. He was a stick in the mud. And I highly doubt that will ever change.

"If you have a message from Mother just deliver it and be gone," said Klaus.

"Don't mind him. You are more than welcome to stay. You're family," said Clara.

"He isn't your family. He is our family. And he can go. Do not think that we don't know that you are going to report everything back to Mother," spat Klaus. Finn opened his mouth, closed it, and turned away. He left the house and Clara turned to me. She stared at me and pointed towards the door. I stayed seated and she gave me a look. I sighed and stood up. I walked out and watched Finn walk towards the gate.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me.

"And why would you care?" he asked with a sneer.

"You're my brother," I said.

"I don't need your pity," hissed Finn.

"You don't have to go. You don't have to go back to her. No one wants to hurt you, Finn, but if you go back to her we're going to have to," I said.

"Is that what you came out here to tell me? To simply state the obvious," he said. I was silent and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you come out here?" he asked. I was silent again and he kept looking about me. I looked at the ground and I heard him chuckle. I looked up and saw him shake his head.

"The little human girl. You like her," said Finn.

"No. Well she is a perfectly nice person, but no. I made a deal with her in order to get the help of her and her vampire gang. I pledged my eternal service and loyalty to her. She sent me out here. She has all these warm fuzzy ideas about family and she thinks you should be a part of ours," I said.

"A gang? Did you need an excuse to be anymore of a monster?" asked Finn.

"It isn't like that. I thought it would be but it isn't. They're good people who do a dirty job. And I'm one of them now," I said.

"Are you proud of that? Are you proud of being part of group of murders?" asked Finn. I heard the door open before us and I knew who it was before I even turned around. She took care of her people. And she was coming here to take care of me.

"Is everything alright?" asked Clara. Finn stared at her and she smiled back at him.

"I don't know if Kol has asked yet, but I was wondering if you would come join the boys and I tonight for dinner. Dinner is at 6:30. Keep in mind I won't take no for an answer," she said. Finn looked at me and I saw the disgust in his eyes. I glared at him and Clara just smiled back him.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Splendid. You can tell me more about how you want to kill yourself and your siblings. I find that a very intriguing. I've been observing your siblings and determining certain genetic dispositions you all have. I believe this is one of them," she said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Finn. I just smiled at Clara and Finn left-promising to be prompt to dinner.

"So you've been observing us," I said.

"Oh yes. You are a fascinating group. I think its time to take a DNA sample. I think I'll take it from Finn. He seems to be the sort who would enjoy that," she said.

"You little devil. You know exactly what you're doing," I said. She smirked and looked at me.

"Just like you know what you're doing when you call Bonnie Bunny," said Clara. I laughed and smiled at Clara.

"She is like a wind-up toy. It is so easy to get her into a tizzy. I like to watch her get into a tizzy and spiral out of control," I said. Clara shook her head and looked back at the house.

"Come on. We need to go make sure Henry didn't kill Klaus," said Clara.

"You think he could take him?" I asked.

"I know he could. And it wouldn't really bother me. But I know how hard it is to get blood stains out of carpets," said Clara.

"Your concern for the carpet is touching," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah

I watched Kol move quickly about his room and shook my head. All this for a little human girl-a little human girl I knew Kol liked. Kol adjusted his tie and looked over at me. I smiled at him and he went back to his tie. I could see why Kol liked her. She was pretty. She was smart. She was strong. And like Kol she appeared to always be deterring between madness and brilliance. But we had met dozens of girls like this over the years. So why her? What is so special about Clara? Kol pulled off his tie and walked into his closet. I followed him in and he took off his jacket. He switched to a blazer and I couldn't keep in a chuckle.

"What?" he snapped.

"You seem nervous," I said.

"Finn is coming to dinner tonight," he said. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Impossible. And even if it isn't this is a terrible idea," I said.

"Clara is determined to save him from himself," said Kol with a slight shake of his head.

"He has had years to change. He isn't going to change because of one dinner," I said.

"I don't know. Clara has a certain way about her. She has made that house into an entirely different world. I don't' think Finn will be able to ignore it," said Kol.

"You have a lot of faith in Clara," I said.

"I have to. She is my boss," said Kol.

"You could easily kill her and get out of that deal. You have actual faith in this girl. What is it, Kol? What is it about her that you trust so much?" I asked. And that was when I realized why Kol liked her so much. He could trust her. Trust her to do what I don't know. But whatever it was he trusted her. Trust isn't something that has ever come easily to us, so no wonder he has developed a little crush on Clara.

"Stop asking stupid questions, Rebekah," he snapped. I smirked and Kol looked at me.

"And get dressed. Clara invited you too," said Kol. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. I left the room and a smile spread over my face. I walked into my room and changed into a simple black dress. I pulled on a pair of low heels and went to fix my hair. I gave it a slight curl and refreshed my makeup. I heard the door open downstairs and Kol called to me. I walked out of my room and quickly downstairs. Kol stood at the bottom of the stairs with Finn and I took a deep breath. They turned to me and Kol jingled his keys.

"Let's go," he said. We got into the car and drove a short ways to a woodened area. Kol turned onto a gated driveway and punched in a code. The gate opened and he drove up. We spent a few minutes driving through the woods and then suddenly we emerged. A grand plantation home appeared before us and I gasped a little. It was beautiful. The house was a soft white color with large towering columns and a dozens of large windows. The grounds were large, but not excessively so with the wall around the grounds within sight. The grass was perfectly green. Flowers around the house were blooming and they filled the air with a pleasant aroma. Kol parked the car and got out. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment the door opened and a vampire I had seen often opened the door.

"Henry," said Kol. Henry smiled and stepped aside. Kol walked in and we followed after him. The vampire named Henry closed the door and looked over us.

"Clara is in the kitchen and the boys are in the back room playing with the WII," said Henry. Kol nodded and walked off with Henry. Finn looked around and I watched him closely. We followed after Kol and entered the kitchen. An impeccably dressed Clara in an apron looked over at us and smiled.

"Finn, Rebekah welcome. Things are a bit disheveled in here. I'm just about the finish up dinner and then we can go eat. Why don't you guys take a seat," she said. I nodded and took a seat at the counter. I watched Clara and Henry move around the kitchen in perfect harmony. Clara said something to him in a foreign language and he smiled at her.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. A bit of nonsense," she said.

"But you always talk to your vampires like that-at least you do in front of us," I said.

"It's Kaixana. It was a language once commonly spoken in the region around the Japura River in Brazil. Now there is only one known speaker or at least one that the humans know about. When I took over I had the one known native speaker flown in and the boys were taught. It is a way of keeping our communications secure," she said.

"You're a paranoid little thing aren't you?" teased Kol.

"Before that we spoke Navajo," said Henry.

"Why did you switch? Navajo isn't exactly popular," I said.

"I have severe paranoia," said Clara.

"You and Klaus can start a club," said Kol.

"The difference between his and my paranoia is that mine makes me stronger. His makes him mad," said Clara.

"Paranoia never makes one stronger," said Finn.

"Oh it can. It drives you to do things you never imagined you could. Pair that paranoia with intelligence and love well then you become unstoppable," she said.

"So that is what makes you capable of all this?" asked Finn with notable disdain.

"The disdain in your voice is palpable. What makes me capable of this is not paranoia, love, or intelligence. It sheer will. I know what I want and I will do whatever I have to to get it. And I always get what I want," she said.

"And what exactly do you want?" asked Finn.

"My family safe and happy. Your mother is currently getting in the way of that happiness and I will cut her down like the little whore she is," hissed Clara.

"Clara, calm down. He isn't declaring war-he is just asking a question," said Henry.

"I know. But Finn needs to know what he is getting into. And what he could have," said Clara.

"And what could I have?" asked Finn.

"Acceptance, love, understanding, tolerance-a life full of family and friendship. No one wants to hurt you, Finn. But you won't get leniency. The resident vampires of Mystic Falls will see to it that you suffer," she said.

"And my siblings won't?" he asked.

"No. They say they will, but they won't. Family is of the upmost importance to them-and you are family," she said with a slight smile. She looked at the food and then her smile widened.

"We're done. Let's eat," she said. She called to the boys and lead us into the dining room. We sat down and I looked at her.

"You're a very bold human," I said.

"I am. I find that cowardice doesn't suit my current lifestyle," said Clara with a smile.

"This isn't much of a life," said Finn.

"Don't let the word gang cloud your judgment of us. We are more than just murders and thieves," said Henry.

"You're right. Marco is a boyfriend," teased one of the vampires. Another vampire glared at him and Clara chuckled. She looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't think much about how I should act. I only do what I must," she said.

"Or what her neurotic tendencies make her do," said Henry.

"Oh hush up," said Clara.

"I think it is only fair I attempt to spill a few of your secrets when you spent most of the morning trying to share mine," said Henry.

"But I didn't actually say anything. Do keep that in mind," said Clara.

"It isn't like you've got that many secrets. You tell everyone everything," said Henry. Clara rolled her eyes and Kol chuckled.

"Don't you take his side," she said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side," said Kol.

"This is how it always starts. One moment Henry is my best friend-the next he is instigating rebellion amongst my boys," said Clara.

"Perhaps you should discipline him," I said. Clara looked at me and gave me a wild smile.

"Brilliant idea. Now you've lived a long time, Rebekah. Tell me what era should I derive my chosen form of punishment?" she asked.

"I always favored the use of medieval torture methods. Always earns you a nice scream," I said.

"I do have an empty room in the basement. What do you say Henry? Want to give it a whirl?" asked Clara.

"Shut up," he muttered. Clara smiled at him and Henry tried to avoid her gaze. But even as he looked away a smile spread over his face. Clara laughed and I found that I saw soon laughing. The conversation around the table was lively and full of laughter. Everyone smiled and teased. I could see how close they all were. And I knew I wasn't the only one who saw it. Finn watched everything closely. At the beginning of the night his face was hard and his eyes cold. But with every passing minute I saw his face soften. His eyes became warm and I noticed that his mouth twitched oddly at times-like it was trying to smile. Clara made sure to give him special attention and he wasn't spared by the boys. They teased and taunted him just as much as they did Henry and Clara. Kol watched Finn like I did, but he was constantly diverted by Clara. Every time she laughed or smiled Kol looked at her. Every time she spoke Kol looked at her. I don't think he is aware of what he is doing. It is too natural to him at the moment, but I see it. And I know some of Clara's vampires do it. I see the way they look at Kol. They are friendly, but cautious. Clara is important to them and Kol has the potential to hurt her. Though I find it hard to believe that anyone could hurt Clara. The girl was lively and caring, but she was sharp and quick to anger. And she could back up her anger and threats. After about two hours at the table dinner was finished and some of the boys hauled Kol and Finn of to the backroom. Henry looked at me and than Clara. Clara raised an eyebrow and Henry used vampire speed to clean the room. He left and Clara looked at me. She smiled and stood up. She walked over to a cabinet at the other side of the room and opened it up. She pulled out a delicate wine glasses and a small bottle. She poured a thick red liquid into one glass and handed it to me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't drink?" I asked.

"Not blood no," she said. I looked at the glass and smelled it.

"It doesn't smell like blood," I said.

"We own a vineyard-we mix the blood and the wine. The wine is more pungent than the blood," she said. The door opened and Henry came back in. He set a cup of tea on the table and looked at me. He opened his mouth, closed it, and walked out of the room. Clara shook her head and looked at me.

"You're drinking his favorite," she said.

"I can have something else," I said setting the glass down. She waved her hand and took sip of tea.

"Don't think about it. Henry is spoiled to death. He needs to learn to share," she said.

"He seems to share you well enough," I said.

"Henry and I are nothing but friends and family," she said.

"Good," I said.

"Good? Why exactly is it good?" she asked.

"No reason. No particular reason that is. What about the other boys? I mean you live in a house of male vampires. Certainly you must you know," I said.

"Have sex with them? Oh heavens no. It would be like sleeping with my brother. Frankly relationships of any sort aren't exactly common around here. The downside of living in a house full of men," she said.

"Most my lovers are dead. The one who isn't is in love with the doppelganger," I said.

"Elena. Good god why on Earth would anyone love her? Selfish little slip of a girl," said Clara while making a face.

"Careful who you say that to. She is the golden girl of this town," I said.

"I always thought a bunch of idiots lived here," she said.

"How often did you come to visit?" I asked.

"Often enough. We always came for the holidays. And when I was real little I would come and spend the summers here. But my relations with Caroline weren't much different back then. I was different and she didn't know how to deal with me. Nor was she used to having someone around-she is an only child after all," said Clara.

"Did you ever hang out with Elena or Bonnie?" I asked.

"Caroline wouldn't let me. She wasn't much into sharing back then. And frankly I didn't have much of an interest in the people of this town. They were and are all stupider than me. I know they have other redeeming qualities, but for a while my brain was all I was," she said

"They don't have redeeming qualities. They are all morons. Humans amaze me in one area and only one-their ability to not see what is happening right before them," I said taking a sip of my blood wine.

"I don't care much what humans see or don't see. If they see my business they do one of two things keep their mouths shut or die. I mean it is what people do after all," she said. Music picked up in the other room and Clara looked at me. She smiled and I saw a wild look cross her face. She drank the last of her tea and gestured to me to finish mine. I knocked it back and she pulled me up. We walked through the house to the back room and I laughed when I saw it. The boys were dancing. Granted they seemed to be drunk-passing around bottles of vodka and whiskey. But they were dancing.

"Come on. Let's have a little fun," she said. Clara pulled me through the crowd and into the center of the room. She laughed and I watched as she started to dance. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's just family here, Rebekah. Don't be shy," she said. She grabbed one of the boys and he whirled her around the room. After a moment I followed suit and a smile soon spread across my face. In that moment I got why Kol trusted her. She had a knack for making people feel loved and accepted. And her love and understanding were not false or weak. She truly believed we were all family and she would do anything for her family. The music kept playing and I felt the worries of the outside world fade away. Kol was dancing with Clara. Finn was laughing and smiling with the vampires. And for once I got to just be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline

I awoke with a pounding headache and a feeling of dread. I pulled myself out of bed and looked at the clock. I groaned and stumbled into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked at my reflection. I winced and turned away. I stripped and got into the shower. I sighed and let the hot water wash over me. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower. I toweled off and went to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse. I blow dried and curled my hair quickly. I looked at the clock again and shook my head. I used vampire speed to finish getting dressed and eat breakfast. I grabbed my keys and pulled out of the driveway. I drove to Stefan's and got out. I walked in and saw that everyone was here. I went to stand by Bonnie and looked at her.

"Damon and Clara got into a fight. Apparently Finn had dinner with her last night," said Bonnie. I looked at Damon and then Clara who was accompanied by only one vampire today. Her eyes flashed with anger and I could smell blood. I looked her over and saw that she was digging her nails into her palm.

"What I do in my own home is none of your business," she said in a strained voice.

"You put this mission at jeopardy," said Damon.

"We had dinner and we hung out. We didn't show him the secret liar and clue him into our plans," she spat.

"Damon nothing happened," said Rebekah.

"You were there too? What was this-a Mikaelson family reunion?" cried Damon.

"It was fucking dinner. And maybe if you were more pleasant I would invite you too," cried Clara.

"I don't want to have dinner with the likes of you," said Damon. Clara's eyes widened and the vampire next to her narrowed this.

"Careful, Damon," warned Stefan.

"You shouldn't be associating with Finn," said Damon.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't have a right to know my business. What I do on my time is my business and mine alone," said Clara with a smirk. Damon opened his mouth and Klaus glared at him.

"Enough. We have more important matters to attend to," said Klaus. Damon muttered something and Clara just watched him. Stefan sighed and looked at Elijah.

"How close are we to finding Katherine?" asked Stefan.

"We have her and we're bringing her back to Mystic Falls. But we must take care of Mikael first," said Elijah.

"We need to draw him out," said Klaus.

"It has to be public. Somewhere we can easily move in and out of without drawing suspicion. Somewhere we would be comfortable so Mikael would think we are off guard," said Stefan.

"The Grill," said Kol.

"No-there are humans there," I said.

"We make them leave," said Kol.

"Won't it be obvious when dozens of humans start leaving the moment we enter?" asked Elena.

"Not if you compel them to leave once Mikael makes his move," said Klaus.

"So what we somehow make it known that we are going to The Grill and Mikael just shows up?" asked Elena.

"You don't have to make it known. Mikael is always watching. If you leave he'll just follow," said Clara.

"It has to be us," said Rebekah.

"I know," said Klaus.

"Where is the stake?" asked Damon.

"Safe," said Elijah.

"We're going to need it so you might as well tell us where it is," said Damon.

"I have it," said Clara with a smile.

"You gave it to her? What would possess you to do that?" he cried.

"Common sense," said Clara. Elijah gave her a look and Clara just smiled.

"Give it to us," said Damon.

"No. You have a track record of losing important things. Does the word moonstone ring any bells?" asked Clara. Damon's face turned red and a smirk spread over Klaus' face. Clara looked at her watch and whispered something to her companion.

"We've got to go. I'll see you all at The Grill at 7," she said. Klaus looked at Elijah and they nodded. Kol and Rebekah got up and followed them out the room. I heard a car pull away and I looked at Klaus.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Lunch with Finn," he said.

"You two didn't want to go?" I asked.

"It is best to gradually introduce Finn to the family again," said Elijah.

"He also hates us most of us," said Klaus with a smile.

"You seem pleased by that," said Bonnie.

"Finn has always been a pain my side. The less time I have to spend with him the better," said Klaus.

"Such a family man," muttered Elena.

"Tonight you do not have to join us at The Grill. Mikael is after us not you," said Elijah.

"How do we know you won't pull something stupid if we do?" asked Damon.

"Because that is your area of expertise not ours," said Klaus.

"It can give Bonnie a chance to practice her spells for Esther," said Stefan.

"What spells?" asked Klaus.

"Nothing to concern you. Just know that I will be prepared for Esther," said Bonnie. Klaus watched her for a moment and Stefan stood up. Damon glared at him and stormed out of the room. Stefan and Elena followed him. Bonnie remained for a minute and then we both stood up. I looked at Klaus who stared back at me and then left the room.

"Damon calm down," said Stefan. Elena walked over to him and I heard the door open behind us. Klaus and Elijah looked at us for a moment and then headed to their car. They got in and Damon watched it go.

"We're going to The Grill tonight," he said.

"Damon Mikael is dangerous. We're putting a lot at risk by all going," said Stefan.

"Do you trust them? Do you think they can do this? It took them years to finally kill Mikael. What is different now?" asked Damon.

"Clara," I said.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Damon.

"She and her vampires will be there. They have the stake. Someone will use it," I said.

"You have that much faith in your crazy cousin?" asked Damon.

"It isn't faith. It is fact. She gets the job done. I mean she found them all, didn't she," I said.

"We're still going. Except Elena and Bonnie," said Damon.

"Hey, I want to go. You can't leave me behind while you all put your lives at risk," cried Elena.

"We can and we will. Even if we have to lock you downstairs," said Damon. He looked at Stefan and Stefan looked at Elena.

"You're a new vampire and going up against Mikael will be too dangerous for you. You stay with Bonnie," he said.

"No, you can't make me stay," said Elena.

"We can and we will if we have to. So be a good little girl and compile," said Damon.

"You guys can stay here. We'll come straight back after it is all over," said Stefan. Elena huffed and I smiled at her.

"I can stay if you want," I said.

"We can have a girls night," said Bonnie.

"It'll be fun," I said.

"No, no you go. Someone with a brain has to be there," said Elena glaring at the Salvatores. She looked back at me and frowned.

"Plus you look like you've had a hard night," said Elena.

"I had to tell my mom about Clara. There was only so long I could keep that to myself," I said.

"How did she take it?" asked Bonnie.

"At first really well. She was excited to see her again and had so many questions. And then I told her about the vampires and her parents. I had never seen her so devastated before. I think she was hoping at least one of us got to live a normal life," I said.

"Does she want to see her?" asked Elena. I nodded and she shook her head.

"You can't. Seeing Clara would kill her," said Elena.

"I know. I don't want her to see what Clara has become. She is a monster and I don't want my mom to see that," I said.

"It'll be okay, Care. Soon this will all be done and Clara will be gone," said Bonnie. I nodded and we went back inside. We sat down and waited. And it was agony. No one could think about anything besides killing Mikael. No one could do anything besides sit and think. Damon would pace and mutter every once in a while, but nothing else happened. Time for us to leave eventually rolled around and I looked at Stefan. He nodded and we got up.

"Keep her here," said Damon looking at Bonnie. Bonnie gave him a look and Elena rolled her eyes. We walked out to the car and drove silently to The Grill. We walked in and saw Clara and Kol playing pool. Henry, Finn, and a few vampires I didn't recognize sat in a booth in the far back. Klaus and Elijah sat at the bar. And Rebekah was sitting at a table near Clara and Kol-chatting away. Groups of humans sat dispersed around The Grill. We took a seat and Matt came over to serve us. I swore and looked at Stefan. I nodded towards Matt and Stefan made a face. Damon rolled his eyes and we heard the door open. I stiffened a little and Matt brought us our drinks. I looked at Stefan and he nodded. I heard a smooth voice start talking and suddenly every human in the restaurant stood up. They walked out of The Grill and two of the vampires I didn't know moved to guard the door. Another two blocked the path that lead out the back. Clara and Kol had stopped playing and were watching Klaus and Mikael.

"Hello, Mikael," said Klaus.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Mikael.

"I think that is a bit too confident of a statement considering you don't have the white oak stake," said Klaus.

"What makes you think I don't have it?" asked Mikael.

"Because a little human girl who kicked your ass has it," said Klaus. Mikael looked around and his eyes landed on Clara. Clara held the white oak stake and twirled it between her fingers. She smiled at him and he moved to step towards her.

"I really wouldn't. She is dying to use it," said Klaus.

"And you care so much about my life," sneered Mikael.

"I don't, but you are in league with my whore mother. I want to know her plans," said Klaus.

"I won't tell you anything, bastard," spat Mikael. Klaus' eyes narrowed and Elijah looked at Mikael.

"Things will go better for you if you tell us what you know," he said.

"You will never get anything out of me. You are all abominations and you will all die," said Mikael.

"Suit yourself," said Klaus. Klaus grabbed Mikael and slammed his head against the counter. Elijah punched him in the gut and they both moved to restrain him. Mikael struggled against them and Klaus looked at Clara. She nodded and moved towards them. Rebekah and Kol followed behind her and Clara stopped before Mikael. She held the stake out and Kol moved to stand beside Mikael. He took Klaus' spot and Klaus stood before Mikael. Rebekah pulled Clara away and I saw Finn move to her other side. Clara looked at him and took his hand. He looked down at her, but she just stared forward. Klaus glared at Mikael and Mikael snarled.

"You will die in the end. I will make sure that you die," he screamed.

"How will you do that when you are on the Other Side? And if you return I will only kill you again and again," said Klaus.

"You don't have the heart to do it. You are weak," hissed Mikael. Klaus' eyes flashed yellow and he growled. He lunged forward and plunged the dagger into Mikael's heart. Mikael started to scream and a flame erupted. The Mikaelson's all stepped away and watched as Mikael fell to the floor. He tried to remove the dagger but couldn't pull it out. It was too late he was going to die. The flames spread to cover more of his body and he stopped moving. We all watched him burn and suddenly I heard a bottle open-breaking the silence. We all looked over and I saw Damon holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Why so glum? We should celebrate," he said.

"You should go home. You aren't wanted or needed here," hissed Rebekah.

"Yes run back to the little doppelganger. I'm sure she is about to get in her car and do something stupid," said Kol. Damon growled and hurled a bottle at Kol. Kol caught it effortlessly and looked at it.

"Such poor taste in whiskey and in women. What a pitiful life you must lead," said Kol. He chucked the bottle at Damon and it hit him in the head. Blood seeped out of his forehead and Klaus looked at him.

"This is a family affair. I would appreciate it if you left," said Elijah.

"Clara isn't leaving," hissed Damon.

"Clara saved Elijah's life. She has taken in Kol and befriended Rebekah. She and her vampires helped us find our enemies. And they has returned Finn to us. She is family. You aren't. So leave," said Klaus. Stefan pulled Damon up and I walked over to them. I glanced at Klaus and then at Mikael's body. We walked out of The Grill and I could have sworn I heard someone crying as we left.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara

I looked around and frowned. He had been a monster. But he was their father-the only father they knew. I stood in silence for a moment and then made eye contact with Henry. I nodded and he gestured to the other vampires. I let go of Finn's hand and moved towards the door. Kol's head jerked up and he frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. I figured you would want a private moment," I said.

"Can I come with you?" asked Kol. I smiled and he walked over to us. The rest of the Mikaelsons looked at us and I saw the expressions on their faces. They looked lost. Hiding from Mikael had been a big part of their lives and now he was gone. And now that part of their lives was gone. Kol told me about the first time their father died. They celebrated for days. The menace was gone. But now, now that he had come back for a second time and died a second time it just seemed sad. Mikael was such a pathetic man and I think they all pitied him. More than that though I think they would miss him on some level as strange as that was. I gave them all a soft smile and shook my head.

"Come on," I said.

"What?" asked Klaus.

"You're all coming with us," I said. Klaus opened his mouth and I shook my head. He sighed and we left. Someone picked up Mikael's body and threw him in the dumpster. We got into our cars and I sat in the back with Kol. I took his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why? Mikael was an ass," said Kol.

"But he was still your father. And tonight you lost the chance to be one big family again. Even if the chances of him suddenly reinventing himself were slim to none," I said.

"I don't need Mikael. I have a new family now," said Kol. I looked at him and he smiled back at me. I moved my hand slightly away and we pulled up at the house. We all got out and Klaus stared up at the house.

"This isn't what I pictured," said Klaus.

"That's what everyone says," I said. I looked at the house and then walked up to the doors. I unlocked it and walked in. Klaus stepped through the door and looked at me.

"No invitation?" he asked.

"I don't own the house," I said. He nodded and I turned on the lights. The boys entered and the house got loud. I looked at the Mikaelsons and smiled.

"Food?" I asked.

"I could eat," said Kol breaking the silence. I smiled gratefully at him and turned away. I walked into the kitchen and they followed behind me. I walked over to the fridge and Henry peered over my shoulder. I elbowed him lightly and he glared down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. We pulled some food out and I looked at the Mikaelsons who seemed uncomfortable.

"Sit, sit," I said gesturing to the table. Henry started to cook and I fixed glasses of blood for everyone. I set them on the table and looked around.

"Are we going to discuss our feelings?" asked Klaus. I gave him a look and Henry snorted.

"It isn't what we normally talk about, but we can if you want," she said.

"No thank you," said Klaus. I laughed and smiled at him. I heard the boys shouting and shook my head. I heard a crash and the other room hushed. I heard whispering and chuckled.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" asked Klaus.

"I know what happened. James and Edmund got to competitive with the WII and broke one of my vases. Nothing that hasn't happened before," I said.

"You aren't upset?" he asked.

"It's just a vase," I said. Henry cursed and I went back over to the stove. I took over a few things and looked back at the table. They sat silently and I looked at Henry. Henry shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you always have people over?" asked Rebekah.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem to host a lot of dinners," she said.

"No, normally we don't. But Kol is here now and so are you guys," I said. I put a few things in the oven and looked back at the stove. I looked around and shook my head. I stepped away from the stove and walked towards a short wide door. I pulled it open and walked down at set of stairs. I looked around and flicked on a set of lights. I looked around and bit my lip. I began walking down the aisles of liquor and looked over them. I passed the hard liquor and moved onto the wine. I looked at a few bottles and shook my head. I moved over and began pulling out bottles. I pulled out four and walked back upstairs. Henry had started setting the table and I set the wine on the table. The Mikaelsons watched us and then Kol got up. He helped set the table and I finished the cooking. I put the rest of the food on the table and sat down between Elijah and Rebekah. I opened one of the bottles of wine and poured myself a glass. I looked around the table and smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want me to say a blessing?" I asked. The atmosphere lightened a little and people began to eat. Klaus picked up one of the wine bottles and looked at it.

"This is a fine year," he said.

"Edmund ran a vineyard as a human. He is a bit of a wine snob," I said. I heard a shout from the other room and chuckled.

"And what about you?" asked Klaus looking at Henry.

"I was a warrior and set to lead my clan. But I was turned and I chose to leave," said Henry.

"And then a few hundred years later he met me and his life truly began," I said.

"You are so full of shit," muttered Henry.

"That isn't table talk. You should mind your manners," I said. Henry rolled his eyes and I took a sip of my wine. I looked at it and took another sip.

"What about the others?" asked Kol.

"They come from all walks of lives. Some were aristocrats, some were peasants, some were explorers, some were slaves-there is no set criteria for the gang. If you can prove yourself and are loyal than you are welcome," I said.

"Do you miss your human life?" asked Finn looking at Henry. Henry paused for a moment and then looked at Finn.

"No. I enjoy the life I lead now. I wouldn't trade it or the people in it for anything," he said. Finn looked at him and Henry gave him a stony look. Finn seemed to believe him and went back to eating.

"How exactly did you get involved with this?" asked Elijah.

"Yes how did you find them? I searched for years and never found them," said Kol looking at Henry.

"They found me. I was massacring a village in Africa when suddenly a group of seven vampires surrounded me. They extended an invitation and I rejected it. They then offered to dine with me and while we were eating a group of hunters came to the village. They attacked us and I acted rashly. One of the vampires saved my life and I accepted," said Henry.

"So you aren't the oldest?" asked Rebekah.

"Not technically. Marco is the oldest of us all. There were older vampires but most of them were killed when Clara came into power," said Henry.

"Good riddance," I muttered into my wine glass.

"They weren't the sort you wanted to associate with. No one mourned them when they died. They had been monsters-and I mean monsters by our standards. And considering the things we condone and enjoy that is saying something," said Henry.

"Why didn't someone else take control? Why her?" asked Klaus looking at me.

"Love. No one loved us more than Clara did. The only reason she even rose up was because she was tried of seeing a lot of us get beaten and starved as punishments for imagined slights. She just wanted to protect us. And if a human was willing to challenge the boss for us then well who better to lead?" asked Henry smiling at me.

"I was an idiot," I said.

"A brave one," said Henry.

"How did you kill him?" asked Klaus.

"I challenged him to single combat. He underestimated my strength and my resolve. He thought he had killed me and was the winner. But I stood up and I staked him. After that all hell broke loose and the boys took care of any vampire who defied me," I said. Klaus smirked at that and I knew I had his approval. I shook my head and smiled. As Klaus relaxed so did the others and conversation began to flow easily. Henry pestered Elijah with questions about his travels and Klaus inquired after my torture methods. Rebekah and Finn recounted the antics of last night-some of which I would have rather they forgotten. My gut soon hurt from laughing and my face from smiling. Kol was oddly quiet throughout dinner but he didn't seem unhappy. He seemed content. I imagine this is the first time in a long time that his family has been like this. Life had been difficult for them, but in my mind they were each wonderful in their own respect. Klaus was strong and fiercely protective of his family. Elijah was brilliant and loyal to a fault. Rebekah was a romantic and the most human of all the siblings. Finn was refined and honest, so much so that I think he would find it impossible to lie. And Kol was full of life. He was the youngest and fieriest of the bunch. He smiled the most. He laughed the most. And he seemed to live the most. Dinner slowly winded down and Finn left to talk to some of the boys. Klaus, Elijah, and Henry got into an intense conversation while sipping scotch that Henry had retrieved. And Rebekah wandered off to find Edmund who was supposed to have blood wine for her. Kol and I listened to the conversation for a while. Eventually I stood up and started to clear the plates. Henry told me he would do it and returned to his conversation. I set the dishes back down and looked at Kol. I looked towards the door and he nodded. We walked out and I smiled at him.

"That went well," I said.

"You charmed them all," said Kol.

"I was just myself. Though I would never imagine torture methods being a part of who I am," I said. Kol grinned and I looked at him.

"You didn't talk much," I said.

"I just liked listening," he said.

"Oh come on. They all shared tonight. You need to share something too," I said with a smile. Kol sighed and frowned for a moment.

"I used to play," he said.

"Play what?" I asked.

"Piano, violin, guitar. I played a lot instruments. It was my passion for a long time," said Kol. I looked at him and smiled.

"Come on. I want to show you something," I said. I walked upstairs and down a dark hallway. I opened to double doors and smiled. Kol walked in and ran his hands over the piano that sat at the center of the room.

"It's a beautiful instrument," he said.

"It was my mother's," I said. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"She went to Julliard. She was going to be a star or she would have been if she hadn't met my father. She stopped her music career and married him. But she kept playing always," I said. I walked further in and sat down at the piano bench.

"Play me something," I said.

"No," said Kol.

"Yes," I said nodding. Kol shook his head and I smiled. He glared at me and I just kept smiling. Eventually he caved and sat down beside me. His fingers touched the keys lightly and I just watched as they began to move expertly across the keys. Beautiful music filled the air and I looked at Kol. He kept playing and I smiled. It was natural. This was natural. He seemed at peace here. The music continued and I closed my eyes. The rest of the world faded and I could hear only the music. It was light and quick, yet there was something soft about it. The music was gentle and kind. It didn't bombard or harass you. Instead it welcomed you like an old friend. I felt a shift in the air as the music began to wind down and I opened my eyes. I looked at Kol and saw that he was watching me.

"I don't play anymore," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Music needs inspiration. And I lost mine," he said.

"Then what do you do?" I asked.

"I like cars and I think I would enjoy race car driving," said Kol with a smirk. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well you can race all you like. There is a track nearby our home," I said. Kol just looked at me and I looked away. I frowned and looked back at him.

"I'm going to be honest about something. I don't think I can keep this deal. I like you Kol and I know the boys do to. I think you would fit in well, but I don't want to force you to stay with us. You have your family back and I can't take you from that," I said.

"Are you saying our deal is off?" he asked. I looked at him and frowned.

"I suppose I am," I said. Kol looked at me and suddenly he was right next to me. I stared up at him and he shook his head.

"You are a silly woman," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are silly to think that the deal is why I come here. You are silly to think that the deal is the only reason I would call you family," said Kol.

"But what other reason is there?" I asked. Kol smiled and I felt his hand gently brush against my cheek.

"For a smart woman you are awfully dumb sometimes. You are my reason for coming here. You are my reason for feeling like family. And deal or no deal I'm going to stay with you," he said. I felt a smile spread over my face and I looked down.

"Good," I said.

"So we still have a deal?" he asked. I looked up at him and smirked.

"We have a deal" I said before pressing my lips to his.


	10. Chapter 10

Kol

I frowned and watched Clara scurry around the kitchen. She muttered softly to herself and wore a permanent frown on her face. I stood up and walked over to her. I pulled her towards me and shook my head.

"Take a deep breath," I said.

"I can't. I need to finish dinner," she cried.

"You make dinner all the time. Why is this one such a big deal?" I asked. She gave me a look and chuckled.

"Yeah like you don't know," she said. I just looked at her and she started to laugh.

"It's Thanksgiving," she said. I nodded, still not fully understanding, and looked around.

"Where is Henry?" I asked.

"He is preparing the dining room. We have to fix it to accommodate all the boys and your family," said she said. I nodded again and smiled at her.

"I'll help then," I said.

"Do you know anything about cooking?" she asked.

"I'm a thousand years old," I said with a scoff.

"You didn't answer the question. You are giving pulling the classic American politician move which is to trick people into thinking you actually answered the question-but you didn't," she said.

"Jesus Christ, you are nutter than normal," I said. She swatted at me and I just smiled at her.

"Just tell me what to do," I said.

"Make sure those pots don't boil over and when the top oven beeps take out the dishes in there," she said.

"Do I get to carve the turkey? I think I would be good at it," I said.

"No, Marco carves the turkey. He is the oldest," said Clara.

"If we are using that argument I am the oldest of the boys," I said with a smirk.

"If we are using age then Elijah is the oldest," she said. I rolled my eyes and she shook her head. I continued to watch her move about the kitchen as she cooked and I heard cheering.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Those idiots are trying to deep fry a turkey," she said.

"Aren't you already making a turkey?" I asked.

"And a ham. But they are just so amused by Americans deep frying a turkey that they had to try," she said.

"What are you going to do with so much food?" I asked.

"They'll eat most of it. We're going to have lots of people here. And whatever we don't eat today we eat tomorrow," she said. I nodded and then oven beeped. I pulled out the dishes inside and looked at Clara.

"Put them in the warmer," she said. I nodded and while I put them away she pulled the pots off the stove. She put them in new dishes and threw the pots in the sink. She moved me aside and put the dishes in the warmer. She checked the timer on the bottom oven and looked at me.

"I'm going to change. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," she said. I smirked and shook my head.

"Oh I'm coming with you. I wouldn't miss a chance to watch you undress," I said.

"You've never seen me address so don't say it like it is a regular occurrence," she said.

"You know Thanksgiving has made you into quite the little grump," I said following her upstairs. We entered her room and she walked over to her closet. I sat down on the bed and watched her. She bit her lip and I smiled. She shuffled through her clothes and pulled out a skirt. She kept looking and pulled out a skirt and then grabbed a pair of boots. She walking into the room, looking at me, and shook her head. She set her clothes down. She pulled off her shirt and grabbed the new one, which was just a plain white button down. She put it on and then stripped off her jeans. I smirked and she rolled her eyes. She pulled on the skirt, which brushed against her ankles, and tucked in the white shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and pulled on her boots. She walked into the bathroom and began to braid her hair.

"This doesn't bore you?" she asked.

"No, I like watching you," I said.

"Kol, that is incredibly creepy. Don't ever say that again," she said. I walked into the bathroom and smiled. She finished braiding her hair and pinned it down. She adjusted it and then looked at me. She smiled back and shook her head.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You," I said softly. She had fixed her shiny blonde hair into a braid that wrapped around her head-like a halo. She looked like an angel. She was an angel. I would of course never say this out loud, but that didn't change the facts. Clara was in my opinion perfect. She walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss. She smiled at me and then walked past me. I followed her back downstairs and into the kitchen. I heard shouting outside and ignored it. I could have joined the boys, but I would much rather be in here with her. She walked back into the kitchen and looked at the timer.

"So who from your family is coming?" she asked.

"All of them," I said.

"All of them-including Finn?" she asked.

"Finn included. Apparently he made friends with your vampires and likes you a lot. Normally I would be worried, but I know how handsome and irresistible you find me," I said.

"Oh shut up," she said though she was smiling when she said it.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," I said. She chuckled softly and the timer went off. I moved to pull out the food before she could and she motioned to a platter on the counter. I nodded and the doorbell rang.

"Put that on the platter and then put it in the dining room. Tell Henry to get the boys," she said. I nodded and she left the room. I heard the door open a moment later and the soft greetings that occurred. Klaus was short, but polite. Elijah was ever the gentleman. Rebekah talked quickly and without pause. And Finn was quiet. The sounds of the foyer were soon masked by the vampire coming back in. We all entered the dining room and Clara took her seat at the head of the table. I sat down next to her and Henry across from me. Finn sat at the other end by his friends. Elijah sat down next to Henry and Rebekah next to Edmund. Marco sat down next to Klaus and James across. The room was silent for a minute and I almost mistook if for a moment of prayer. Then Clara quickly thanked everyone for coming, said Happy Thanksgiving, and told Marco to start carving. The room filled with conversation after that. The boys talked about the turkey outside to Finn who they had been teaching the terms and ways of the modern world. Edmund and Rebekah got into a chat about some fashion designer's new line and I tuned that conversation out. Henry and Elijah were once again discussing history-it seemed to be the only thing they wanted to talk about when together. And Klaus was educating Marco and James on the finer points of a hunt. I looked at Clara and she shook her head.

"You would think they've know each other longer than three weeks," she said with a smile. She looked over at me and she held my gaze. She started to blush and looked away. I smiled and felt eyes watching us.

"I see your deal is proving lucrative," said Klaus. I glared at him and Clara started to laugh.

"Don't think we haven't noticed how much time you spend here, Kol," said Rebekah looking away from Edmund.

"Finn is here just as much as me," I said.

"Finn is in love with Sage," said Rebekah waving my words off.

"Sage? Red haired? Pale?" asked Clara looking at Finn. He nodded and she smiled.

"I like her. I met her about a year back while on a job. You should find her," she said.

"We have other problems to pay attention to than Finn's love life," said Klaus in a flat voice.

"Yes, like your love life. Tell me how goes it with my cousin?" asked Clara. Klaus growled and Clara smiled.

"So she is being as stubborn as usual. Can I give you a bit of advice?" I asked.

"No," he hissed.

"She is attracted to the monster in you. She'll sex with the monster in you. But she'll never love the monster. You need to show her that you are more than just the man who has terrorized this town for years. Open up to her. Share something with her," said Clara.

"It isn't in my nature to do so," said Klaus.

"Until you show that you are willing to try to be more than just a selfish murderer she is never going to give you the time of day," said Clara.

"You haven't talked to her in two years what do you know?" huffed Klaus.

"Take my advice or don't. It doesn't matter to me. But if you want to be happy and to be happy with her than I suggest you listen to me," said Clara.

"Do take it, Nik. You're going to upset her if you don't and who do you think will have to hear about that for days," I said knowing it would bother her. Clara smacked me and I smiled at her. She shook her head and I saw a smile creep over her face.

"Lies," she said.

"I can deal with Caroline when this is all over," said Klaus.

"It won't be over for a long time. Mother has lost Father and I am not longer there. She is going to have to form a new plan," said Finn.

"We still have the two immortals to deal with," said Rebekah.

"It will take some time. Katerina has eluded us again. Though I suspect she is making her way here," said Elijah.

"Why would she do that?" asked Marco.

"To see what the fuss is about and if there is a way for her to spin it so it benefits her," I said.

"Katerina is a smart woman. She'll try her best to evade us, but we'll get her in the end," said Elijah.

"And then we can deal with Silas. Once Silas is dealt with we can deal with Qetsiyah," said Klaus.

"Until then we wait," said Elijah.

"What are you going to do when it's all done?" asked Clara. Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look and then looked at Rebekah who shrugged. She looked at Finn and he smiled.

"I'll find Sage," he said.

"We could always go to New Orleans," said Klaus.

"And do what? You'll just upset the local order," said Clara.

"Local order?" he asked. Clara looked at Henry and he sighed. Clara looked at Klaus and shrugged.

"We had business in New Orleans a few months ago. We met a man named Marcel who is the king of New Orleans. He and his vampires rule the city," said Clara. The table was silent and Rebekah's face had visibly whitened. She excused herself and Clara looked at me.

"Who is Marcel to you guys?" she asked.

"For a time he was family," I said.

"And for a time he was Rebekah's lover," said Klaus with audible disgust. Clara frowned and excused herself. She left the room and I heard her speaking softly to a crying Rebekah.

"I thought he died," said Klaus.

"We all did," said Eljiah. Klaus cursed and I shook my head.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"What?" hissed Klaus.

"I just know that look. You want to go back there. And you want to reclaim your city," I said.

"So what if I do? What is it to you? You'll be off playing house with Clara," he said.

"I still care though. Klaus you will become obsessed if you go back. Don't event entertain the idea of going to New Orleans," I said.

"You can't tell me what to do," hissed Klaus.

"Stop you are acting ridiculous. It is stuff like this that makes Mother want to kill you. All you'll do is go back to New Orleans and start a war that will cost dozens their lives. And if you do go back Rebekah will never forgive you," said Finn.

"Want do you know? You were in a box for nine hundred years," muttered Klaus.

"If you kill Marcel, someone she obviously cares for then she won't forgive you. I wouldn't," said Finn.

"Klaus we can think on this later. Why don't we try to enjoy the holiday? We can discuss then when we go home," said Elijah. Klaus stared at his plate and I got up. I found Rebekah and Clara in the back rom and Clara looked up at me. She gave me a small smile and looked back at Rebekah.

"He'll kill him," said Rebekah.

"No he won't. If you tell him you love him he won't," said Clara.

"I don't love him at least not anymore. But I still can't stand the thought of Klaus killing him. And he will," cried Rebekah. Clara wrapped her arms around her and Rebekah continued to cry. Clara looked at me and mouthed the word Klaus to me. I nodded and walked back to the dining room. I looked at Klaus and cleared my throat. Everyone looked at us and I kept looking at Klaus.

"She wants you," I said. Klaus stared at me and my gaze turned to a glare. Klaus got up and stormed out of the dining room. He walked into the back room and then stopped. Clara stood up with the crying Rebekah in her arms and Klaus stiffened. Clara untangled Rebekah from her and turned her towards Klaus. Rebekah looked at him for a moment and she sniffled. She launched herself at him and buried her face in his shirt. She kept crying and he remained stiff. He looked down at her and after a moment he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her and she kept crying.

"Why didn't he come find us?" she cried.

"I don't know," said Klaus.

"Didn't he love me?" she asked. I looked at Clara and she smiled. She walked over to me and we went back to the dining room leaving them to talk. We walked back in and found James smiling like a fool.

"What is it?" asked Clara.

"I hope they come to Thanksgiving more often. This is the most entertaining one we've had so far," he said. Clara stood still for a moment and then she looked at me. We both started to laugh and Finn smiled. Henry shook his head and Clara took a deep breath.

"I'm sure they'll be around for a long time," said Clara looking at me.

* * *

><p>*a slight warning: the next chapters will also be holiday themed. If you don't enjoy that I'm so sorry. It'll be over soon.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline

We got into Klaus' car and before we left I stopped. I turned around and gave them all a small smile.

"It just wanted to warn you about what we could be seeing. I don't know how Clara runs them at home or what sort of vampires she has under her control. We could see some really upsetting things and I just wanted you guys to be prepared," I said. I glanced at Klaus and made sure he knew how displeased I was by this idea. We could just call Clara and make her come to us. But no for some reason he insisted we go to her. Probably his paranoia eating away at the logical part of his brain. I smirked and stared out the window as we drove. We pulled into the driveway leading up to the house and we stopped. I just stared at the house.

"What the hell," I said. The house was decorated for Christmas. Thanksgiving was yesterday and their house was decorated for Christmas. A gang had decorated their house for Christmas. And it was beautiful. Wreaths hung from every window but one where a menorah had been placed. The house had been trimmed in beautiful red velvet ribbon and green garland with soft white lights. We got out and I stopped. The walls around the house's grounds had been trimmed in the same garland as the house and poinsettias had been planted so they lined the driveway. It was simply beautiful. It was incredible. It wasn't what I expected. I looked around and made my way up to the door. I knocked and the door swung open almost immediately. A Jude Law look alike in a wool sweater smiled and stepped aside.

"Come on in," he said. We walked in and once again I was dumbstruck.

"Can I take your coats?" asked the look alike. I nodded and quickly removed mine. I handed it to a ginger haired vampire and took in the scene. All the railings, all the mantles, and bannisters had been trimmed in garland and ribbon. I walked into one of the nearby rooms and found what looked similar to the Mikaelsons ballroom. Except this room had four large cream couches and two long coffee tables in the middle of the room. Small elaborate centerpieces were placed on small decorative tables around the room. In a corner stood a massive oddly decorated tree with presents all around it. I walked closer to it and saw that the tree was decorated not only with store bought ornaments, but also homemade ones. I smiled at that and turned away. Something along the wall caught my eye and looked around. They were stockings, a stocking for each of the vampires in the house. They even had their names stitched onto them, hand stitched by the looks of it. Clara could hand stitch. I stopped and looked at two vampires who sat playing chess.

"Who did all of this?" I asked.

"We did. We always decorate for Christmas," said one of them. I nodded and suddenly Clara appeared. She had a tray full of mugs and cookies in her hands and wore a cheesy reindeer apron. She saw me and smiled. She walked over to the vampires and set down two mugs as well as a small plate of cookies.

"The coco is hot so be careful. I'm talking to you, Marco," she said. One of the vampires set his mug back down and carefully blew on it before taking a sip. Clara smiled at him and then looked at me. She looked behind me and saw the rest of the gang.

"You guys can come with me for a moment. And then we can sit and talk," she said. I nodded and followed her as she made her way through another expertly decorated room. This room was far more formal. The tree looked professionally decorated. An elaborate Christmas village spanned the entire room and the centerpieces were larger than in the other room. We passed through it and into a sunken down room where dozens of vampires were watching Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys.

"Don't listen to it! Don't go with him," cried a particularly jockish looking vampire. Clara chuckled and set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Relax, James honey. It's just a movie," she said.

"How is Santa supposed to get the toys to the children if that asshole keeps stealing them. He is ruining Christmas," spat James. James bit into a cookie and glared at the screen. Clara just smiled and walked out the other entrance to the room. We followed her and found ourselves in a large spacious, yet oddly homey kitchen. It to was decorated and Christmas music could be heard playing in the background. Clara motioned for us to sit down and she gave us each a mug of coco. A plate of cookies was placed on the table and I just stared at them. They were in Christmas shapes. What the hell is this place? Are we in the twilight zone? The handsome Scottish vampire that always seemed to hang around Clara entered the room and I saw that he was wearing an apron too. I looked back at Clara and saw that she was working on something.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A gingerbread replica of town," she said.

"That's it. Clara what is going on here? Where are the dead bodies? Where is the blood? What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't let the boys have dead bodies in the house. There are three fridges full of blood bags downstairs if you want some. And what is going on is Christmas," she said.

"We celebrate every year. We celebrate Hanukkah too," said the Scotsman who was frosting the roof of The Grill.

"We're running out of gumdrops," he said to Clara. She nodded and left the room.

"What's your name?" asked Elena.

"Henry," he said.

"So this happens every year, Henry?" I asked.

"Yeah. It started back when Clara first joined. We all lived in a house together and one day we discovered that she had decorated her room. We did some digging and apparently Christmas was a big deal in her family. We mostly felt bad for her, so we told her to just do what she normally does around Christmas-we would go along with it. And then suddenly we were buying decorations and baking cookies. There were trees in every room and music constantly playing. I thought I was going to find in annoying, but it made the house feel like home. And the other vampires became family. On Christmas we all gave each other gifts and Clara gave us each a red velvet stocking with our names stitched on them. After that it just became tradition," he said.

"And no one minds?" asked Elena.

"Liam did for a while, but then we found out he was Jewish so Clara decided we would all celebrate Hanukkah as well," said Henry. Clara came back into the room and set a bag of gumdrops on the counter. She moved over to a tray of gingerbread and began cutting pieces.

"So what did you need?" she asked. I looked at Klaus and he shrugged.

"Kol really wanted to come over," he said. My eyes widened and I glared at him. He smirked and Kol just smiled.

"Kol is welcome anytime. He knows that. You guys are welcome here too," she said.

"Thank you," said Klaus.

"Since you guys are here you might as well stay for dinner. And then we're going to watch The Polar Express afterwards," said Clara. Henry seconded her invitation and I looked around. Klaus opened his mouth and I knew what he was going to say.

"Thank you. We would love to stay," he said. Clara smiled and a timer went off. She walked over to the oven and pulled out what looked like leftover turkey. She set it on a craving board and Henry set down his frosting. He picked up the turkey and walked through a set of swinging doors at the other end of the kitchen. He appeared a moment later and went back to frosting. Clara continued to bustle about the kitchen and whenever she finished something Henry would take it into the other room. She chatted the whole time about silly little things. Kol and her talked freely and without any of the awkwardness I expected. Surprisingly Rebekah seemed to be the closet to her. Eventually Kol got up and started helping Clara fix dinner. She whispered something to him and he started to laugh. Soon the others had joined the conversation and I looked at Klaus.

"You knew it would be like this didn't you?" I asked.

"Kol spends a lot of time here now. They have game night on Tuesdays and Fridays are movie night. Plus he and Clara get along well," said Klaus.

"She seems quite cozy with him," I said. Klaus smirked and shrugged.

"Too bad we aren't all that cozy," said Klaus with a pointed look. Clara's laughter filled the air and I watched as a flour covered Kol threw a handful of flour at her. She smiled at him and he started to laugh. I shook my head and looked at Klaus.

"I must be dreaming," I said.

"No. She's just an odd little one. My siblings are strangely fond of her. Even Finn likes her," said Klaus.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the den watching the movie," said Klaus.

"Finn is not watching a movie," I cried.

"He is here almost as much as Kol. I think it makes him feel human coming here," said Klaus. I sat there silently and Klaus just sat beside me. This was all weird. Normally the Clara I saw was giving orders and taking lives. She marched around like a militant and was generally unpleasant. But here she was different person. She baked cookies and decorated her house. She joked around and acted like the human she was. This seemed like a home. They seemed like a family. This was too odd. And Klaus. Why did he care? Why was he showing me this? He normally didn't do stuff like this. I watched him watch his siblings and I smiled. He was happy for them. He saw that my crazy cousin made them happy and he was happy. God what is up with the world? Klaus is happy, my cousin is actually a decent person, and I actually enjoy being around her. I paused at that thought and looked over at Klaus.

"What are you up to?" I asked. Klaus looked at me and smirked.

"I always liked Christmas," said Klaus.

"I thought you liked birthdays," I said.

"I do, but Christmas. Christmas seems to bring out the best in everyone-even monsters like me," said Klaus.

"I was always a Thanksgiving person," I said.

"I never much got Thanksgiving. Maybe it is because I know the truth about the pilgrims and the Indians. Care to hear it?" he asked.

"No, don't you ruin Thanksgiving for me," I said.

"It has already passed so what damage can I really do?" he asked. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Dinner is ready," cried Clara. I heard feet scuffled and we followed Clara out of the kitchen. We sat down at a long formal dinner table and I found that there were enough seats for all of us. I ended up across from Klaus with two vampires I didn't know to either side.

"Is there anything in this house that hasn't been decorated," I muttered as I looked over the table.

"The toilet," said one of the vampires.

"Not true. I put a Santa lid cover on all the toliets," said a voice from down the table. It got loud as the last of the vampires came in and then a sudden hush fell over the room. Everyone looked at Clara who nodded and they began to eat. Henry, who sat to Clara's right, passed the turkey and soon I found that my plate had been filled with food. I eat some cautiously and had to hold back a moan of delight. It was incredible. I had never had anything this good before in my life. Conversation flowed easily around the table. The vampires seemed to instantly become comfortable around us and talked as if we had always been best friends. Elena was tense for the first few minutes but soon she seemed relaxed. Bonnie sat next to Jeremy and I noticed she couldn't keep a smile off her face. Stefan was chatting quietly with Rebekah and the ginger vampire from earlier. Finn was in the mist of an intense conversation with the James and the Jude Law vampire. Kol, Elijah, and Henry were listening to Clara as she talked rather animatedly. I looked at Klaus and he smiled. He started talking to the vampire next to him and I heard the word art mentioned. I shook my head and for a moment wished Damon had come with us. This was nice. It was more than nice. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Even though I was surrounded by supernatural creatures of all sorts this wasn't weird-not anymore. There was no drama, no yelling, or fighting. We were just having dinner and watching movies. It was normal. Not the normal other people thought of, but this was my normal. I smiled and one of the vampires said something. The whole table laughed and Clara shook her head. She looked at the vampire and then at us. She launched into a long and embarrassing tale of the vampire's misadventure and my side hurt from laughing. The vampire stuck his tongue out at Clara who just smiled.

After a few hours we got up to watch the movie and I watched as we all seemed to group off. Clara curled up on one couch between Elijah and Kol with Henry lounging on the floor before her. Jeremy made sure he was sitting next to Bonnie who sat by Elena. Stefan sat by Rebekah. Finn sat by a group of vampires and I just stood off the side.

"Not joining them?" asked Klaus.

"It looks too perfect. I don't want to ruin it," I said. Klaus gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Things haven't been easy these last few years. But tonight everything just seems perfect. I don't want to ruin the moment. I know if I sit down to watch that movie then this will all be gone in a little while and I don't want that," I said.

"If you reach out to her now she isn't going to reject you. She just needs to know that you want to be family as much as she does," said Klaus.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"With age comes wisdom," he said.

"I forgot you're like a billion years old," I said. He laughed and I smiled. He held out his hand and I gave him a look. He nodded towards the group and I sighed. I put my hand in his and let him guide me over to the couch. I sat down next to him, careful not to touch him, but comfortable. Tonight was comfortable. I really wish it didn't have to end because I knew on the other side of that door was two crazy witches and a suicidal immortal. I looked from the screen to Clara and saw that her hand was intertwined with Kol's. She felt me looking and caught my gaze. She smiled and then turned back to the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

Clara

I took a sip of my tea and looked at the board. I looked at Elijah and grinned. I made my move and smiled at him. He shook his head and looked at me.

"You shouldn't be better than me," he said.

"I was once an internationally ranked chess player. I could play chess in my sleep," I said.

"Still I am far older than you and have been playing far longer," said Elijah.

"What I hear right now is a sore loser," I said. Elijah glared at me and I smiled.

"Relax. I'll make sure not to kick your ass too often. I wouldn't want to bruise your ego," I said.

"I can see why you and Kol get along," muttered Elijah.

"I'm annoying you aren't it?" I asked with a smile. I heard the door open downstairs and I looked at Elijah.

"Klaus?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed.

"She's with him isn't she?" I asked. Eiljah didn't say anything and I shook my head.

"What's the deal? I've heard rumors about her, but I've never actually met her. Though with the amount of time I heard she spends stealing people's identities I could have met her and never known," I said.

"She was once a sweet girl. She was kind and compassionate. Klaus and I first met her when we were in England. She had been exiled to England because she had a child out of wedlock. When we met her we discovered she was the doppleganger and began plans to sacrifice her. She found out and ran which resulted in her becoming a vampire as well as a cunning ruthless woman," said Elijah.

"She evaded you guys for a long time," I said.

"I don't think Klaus has ever really hunted her. He could have found and killed her easily, but he never has. I think he became preoccupied and only paid enough attention to her to make her scared," he said.

"Well he will get what he has always wanted in the end," I said. Elijah was silent and I smiled.

"Is it what you want?" I asked.

"Clara why don't we play another game?" he asked.

"You know I might be a homicidal, paranoid, hyperintelligent gang leader, but I'm still a teenager. I like to meddle and I like to gossip. Plus in case you haven't noticed I am an excellent confident ," I said. Elijah gave me a look and I smiled.

"Elijah, you need to talk about it or you're going to say or do something you will regret. And even if you don't want to talk to me you should talk to someone," I said.

"I loved her once. I was going to save her from the sacrifice. I had worked out a way with the witches that would allow her to live and Klaus to get what he wanted," he said.

"But she didn't let you help," I said.

"She ran before I could," he said.

"And now she has changed," I said.

"Now we have to sacrifice her," said Elijah.

"We don't have to do anything, Elijah. We should stop Silas, but we don't have to. We can be selfish if we want to," I said.

"Too much is at stake for you or I to be selifsh," he said.

"Nonsense. It is our nature to be selfish. You can Katerina and run if you want. I won't stop you and I'll make sure other people don't get in your way," I said.

"You hardly know me," said Elijah.

"You're my chess buddy. And chess buddies are ride till we die kind of buddies," I said. Elijah gave me a look and I just laughed.

"You said you found a way to save her," I said.

"Yes, but that was for a very specific reason," said Elijah.

"A lot of people owe me favors. Some of those people are witches. I can give them a ring and they'll be here in a flash," I said.

"I helped her last time and things did not end well. If she wishes for help she must ask for it this time and she must be sincere. I will not love her so blindly as I did before. I know what she is and if she wants out then she better give us something in return," said Elijah.

"Love isn't blind, Elijah. Love is seeing someone and loving them despite all their quirks and faults. In fact you don't notice the faults-you never do," I said.

"You are young and idealistic. That will change one day," said Elijah.

"No, it won't. The truth doesn't change. We all have truths that we know-that lie within us. Loving Katerina despite everything is one of your truthes just like you do with Klaus. I know it's pleasant all the time, but love is worth it, Elijah," said Elijah.

"You do not know what I know," he said.

"What I know is love. I've had real love. I've loved and been loved by a man who was wonderful in every way. I know how love makes you feel. I know how it makes you look at the world. I know that it is worth it. Love is worth the pain and the suffering. Love is worth the bad dates and drama. You shouldn't give up just yet," I said.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," said Elijah.

"I'm not a romantic. I'm just a realist and sometimes reality is kind of nice," I said.

"Is the pleasantness of reality brought on by Kol?" asked Elijah.

"I might care for your brother, but I don't love him. Not yet anyways. It will happen of course. I know it will. I won't be able to not love him," I said.

"You should almost reluctant," said Elijah.

"Not reluctant, anxious is a better word. I've always been one step ahead. I've always known what the future has in store for me. The thing I like about Kol is I don't know how he ticks. I can't anticipate what he'll do. Sure I can recognize what he is trying to do once he makes a move, but I won't be able to tell you what move he makes. Being with him makes me anxious in the best possible way. I like not knowing the future for once," I said. I sat back and looked at Elijah.

"I don't talk about my feelings very often. You've made me quite the chatty cathy," I said.

"Elijah is a good listener. He's listened to Klaus and Rebekah whine for years," said Kol walking through the door.

"You are just as whiny as they are," said Elijah.

"I've been dead for a while and frequently died while we were all together. They've had longer than I to whine to you.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked.

"Long enough," he said. I looked at him and he sat down in my lap.

"I have to admit though I was a bit distracted by the whore in the living. Now I know there are lots of whores in our living room-the downside of having a trollop for a sister I suppose. But the whore I mean is Katarina. The girl has been trying to sweet talk her way out and has now attracted quite a crowd," said Kol.

"I imagine they are all her fans," I said in a dry voice. He smiled at me and then looked at Elijah.

"She asked for you," said Kol. Elijah sat perfectly still and we both stared at him. He didn't move for some time and then he stood up. He walked out of the room and Kol quickly pulled me to my feet.

"You're not going to want to miss this," he said. He hurried me down the stairs and into the living room. On the couch sat Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon who all wore matching expressions of disdain. In the corner of the room glowering at Katarina was Rebekah and at the drink cart stood an amused Klaus who was nursing a very full bourbon. In the center of the room sat Katerina and in front of her stood Elijah who looked paralyzed. I moved towards him and Kol pulled me back. He shook his head and I just looked at the scene before me.

"Elijah," said Katerina with a smirk.

"Katerina. I trust you didn't give our men too much trouble," he said.

"You need better minions," she snapped.

"They seem to be excellent minions seeing as they found you. Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"I can't imagine why. Could it be that your family has a five hundred year grudge against me," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You're getting sacrificed you moron. And it is about god damn time," said Damon. Katerina looked at him and then at Elijah.

"I'm not human and he is already a hybrid," said Katerina.

"No thanks to you. Luckily you have the chance to make up for last time. You see there is an ancient immortal witch who is just itching to get the cure that flows through your veins," said Klaus with a smile.

"And we're going to feed you to him," said Rebekah.

"You are going to feed me to Silas. Are you people stupid? What do you think is going to happen once I'm dead? He isn't going to roll over and play dead," said Katerina.

"No because he will actually be dead. Once he takes a drink of your blood he'll be human and then he can die just like all the other little humans," said Klaus.

"You people are crazy," said Katerina.

"No amount of talk will get you out of here. There is no alternative and frankly I wouldn't want to take the alternative. Watching you die will be thrilling," said Klaus. Katerina looked from him and then to Elijah.

"Surely you don't agree with this," she said.

"We must stop Silas," he said. Katerina's eyes widened slightly and Elijah left the room. Rebekah followed him out and Elena started to cry. Damon and Stefan guided her out of the house and Caroline stayed seated. She glanced at Katerina and then at Klaus. She held his gaze for a few moments and then looked away. She stood up and walked out of the room. As she passed by she smiled at me and I looked at Klaus. I nodded in the direction Caroline went and he frowned at me. But he left the room anyways-going after his love like a good suitor. I looked at Katerina and walked closer to her. Kol sat down on the couch across from her and watched me size her up.

"You have nice hair," I said.

"Excuse me," said Katerina.

"I'm trying to figure out what it is that made Elijah, Stefan, and Damon love you. Frankly I don't see it besides the hair of course. You have much nicer hair than Elena's. Her hair is too flat for my liking," I said.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Katerina.

"I'm a lot of things, but the most important to you would be Kol's girlfriend and Caroline's cousin," I said.

"How interesting," she said.

"Not really. Caroline and I don't talk much," I said.

"I'm sure that is a shame," said Katerina.

"Not really. I've made do and I don't think she spares me a second thought," I said.

"What lead to the falling out?" she asked.

"I'm a murderer and all my friends are murderers," I said. Katerina just looked at me and looked at Kol.

"I'm sure she approves of your choice in boyfriends," said Katerina.

"Caroline has never approved of my boyfriends. She doesn't approve of much of what I do or like," I said.

"I suffocated her with a pillow," said Katerina.

"I know. I laughed when I found out," I said.

"You laughed?" she asked giving me a look. I nodded and shrugged.

"After you join a gang violence becomes normal if not natural. You could say I was desensitized," I said.

"You're human though aren't you?" she asked. I nodded and fixed a drink. I handed one to Kol and then made one for Katerina. She looked at it and I smiled.

"If I was going to kill you you would have died before you walked through that door. I'm not going to hurt you-at least not yet," I said.

"Not yet?" asked Katerina.

"I'm the one who is supposed to walk you to Silas. Unlike the others I know how to block him out of my mind. It makes me less vulnerable," I said.

"How did you learn to block him?" she asked.

"I told you I joined a gang. It was just one of the tricks of the trade," I said.

"So you are just going to hand me to him and that's it," she said.

"For you yes, for the rest of us there is still work to be done. There always is," I said.

"You know you are going to die one day," she said.

"Yes, I know," I said.

"And he isn't. You can't be with him. You are going to grow old and you are going to die," she said.

"I know," I said. Katerina studied my face and laughed. She looked at Kol and then at me.

"You people are all idiots. All of you," she cried.

"I think that is a matter of opinion. Now I am fully aware of my mortality, but what happens to me is of no concern to you. Think of yourself. Perhaps this is the time you should turn to God and repent your sins," I said.

"Where the hell did they find you," she muttered.

"Georgia," I said with a smile. I sat down and looked over at her. She stared back at me and I leaned forward.

"Elijah told me a story today," I said.

"I can guess which one it was," she hissed.

"Don't be so mean. You weren't exactly the villain of the story. You were an innocent put in a dangerous position and you did what any normal person would do. You wanted to survive so you ran. But you see there is a part of the story I don't think you know. The part where Elijah loved you so much that he went to the witches to get them to save you. They came up with a way, Katerina, and I think if we asked them now we could find a way again," I said.

"Why do you care if I live or die?" asked Katerina.

"I care about the Mikaelsons and I care about Elijah. He does not want you to die. His great fault is loving you and for his sake I am willing to find a way to save you. And if need be I'm willing to let you go and help protect you from anyone who comes for you," I said.

"You would help me escape. You would betray your precious Mikaelsons. You aren't smart are you?" she asked.

"I am a lot smarter than you think. I'm good at what I do, Katerina. And I can protect you. I can get you the happily ever after I know Elijah and I suspect you want," I said.

"I don't love him," she spat.

"Which is why you kept looking at him today and were so shocked when he said he would sacrifice you," muttered Kol. I looked at Katerina and then at the floor.

"Think about it, Katerina. And while you think I am going to call up some witches who owe and try to find a way to save you. But let me make one thing clear-if you get to live and you hurt Elijah I will find you and I will make sure that all your days on this Earth are full of agony and despair. You will never find comfort and happiness. I will take everything you love and when you think I have taken all I will take more. Now get some rest-you have a lot of thinking to do and in the coming days I don't think you'll get much time to do so," I said.


End file.
